Residencia compartida - Versión revisada
by SrAtomo
Summary: Nuestros sueños, o quizá nuestras pesadillas, se hicieron realidad en un instante. Pero éramos demasiados, y tuvieron que recolocarnos a lo largo y ancho de toda Equestria. Somos humanos, y somos bronies. Esta es mi historia; mi versión de cómo empezó la coexistencia de dos razas tan atípicas, y de cómo la desidia y la inmundicia se hizo presente en un lugar tan idílico y hermoso.
1. 01 - Prólogo

**CAPÍTULO 01 – PRÓLOGO**

Escruté minuciosamente la puerta misteriosa, intentando adivinar qué podría haber escondido tras ella, pero me fue imposible, pues desafortunadamente no poseo una visión de Rayos X. Procedí entonces a visionar la superficie, para así recabar toda la información que me fuese posible a la hora de elucubrar teorías más o menos factibles. De hecho, lo único que tenía claro era que tras ella había una pequeña y coqueta sala de juntas; algo que se detallaba en los diversos planos de evacuación situados en varios lugares de la planta baja del hotel donde se celebraba la convención, en las afueras de Madrid.

Sin embargo, la parte visible de la puerta estaba compuesto porun panel fino de madera de tonos claros, que no solo hacía juego con la pared que tenía alrededor, sino que continuaba las vetas dibujadas sobre las láminas que recubrían toda aquella parte del hotel. Me centré entonces en las figuras recortadas y pegadas con papel de celo en cada esquina, las cuales representaban a todas y a cada una de las seis protagonistas de la serie "My Little Pony", y en las posiciones tan recurridas y manidas a las que Hasbro, la empresa poseedora de los derechos de las equinas, nos había regalado una infinidad de veces.

Debo decir que la disposición de todas las yeguas a lo largo del marco exterior de la puerta se me antojaba preparado, pues en la parte superior, a ambos lados de la entrada, habían colocado a Rainbow Dash y a Fluttershy; un poco más abajo, y en la misma fila que ostentaba la amarillenta y tímida pegaso, Rarity hacía ojitos a todo aquél que osase mirarlo. Y para terminar con esta columna, Applejack sonreía despreocupada mirando al espectador con probablemente pocas buenas intenciones _(debo decir que de todas las representaciones, la de la campesina es la que menos me ha gustado)_. Con respecto a la parte izquierda de la puerta, y por debajo de la encargada del clima, una Pinkie Pie daba saltitos (con las líneas representativas pintadas en otro papel situado justo en la parte inferior), ocupando un lugar intermedio en la horizontal del que estaban situados la blanquecina unicornio y la anaranjada poni de tierra. Y, en el tercio superior de la puerta, una Twilight Sparkle invitaba, tal y como se podía leer con letras multicolor bajo ella, a penetrar en la estancia para conocerlas en persona _(o en poni, según se ponga uno de tiquismiquis con el idioma de la serie)_.

—Está cerrado —escuché una voz masculina acercándose hacia mí desde la izquierda.

Antes incluso de girar mi cabeza hacia el origen de aquellas palabras, supe a ciencia cierta que era Volgrand quien me hablaba.

—Me imagino —contesté, expresando una media sonrisa; ademán que contrastaba con el sentir que había dentro de mí por saber qué tenían preparado como colofón final de la convención.

—De todas formas —comentó, respondiendo con una sonrisa que acentuó su corta pero cuidada barba—, dentro de unos pocas minutos conoceréis el secreto que se oculta tras la puerta —con un gesto de su brazo, me indicó que le siguiese—. Vente, que Moe está preparando el concurso de fanfics…

 _¡Yay, fanfics! Mi campo preferido del fandom… siempre que sean fanfics decentes los que se escriban… Voy a ver si consigo_ _ganar la competición_ _quedar en un buen puesto..._

Con Volgrand delante de mí, marcándome el camino, no pude evitar pensar qué táctica milenaria había conseguido aprender para amansar su larga y rizada cabellera de color marrón, pues según tengo entendido, este tipo de pelo se enmaraña con tal facilidad que cualquiera diría que posee vida propia. Sin embargo, él había logrado no solo peinarlo con una maestría sin igual, sino que además lo llevaba recogido, a la altura de la nuca, en una imponente cola de caballo _(¡Je! Usar una cola de caballo en una convención de ponis, pocas cosas más apropiadas se podrán ver en la vida)._

—El concurso se va a celebrar en el jardín —exclamó, señalándome al otro lado del salón de puestos, donde una cristalera semitapada por unos grandes cortinajes verdes lima separaba el interior de la parte externa del hotel.

Agradeciéndole el aviso, me dirigí rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. Pero mientras pasaba por delante de las mesas donde los artistas exponían su trabajo y dibujaban o pintaban las comisiones que a bien les habían pedido, no pude sino entristecerme, pues si había alguna palabra que podía siquiera definir lo que nos había recibido a los fans de la serie al entrar por primera vez a esa sala, esta bien podría ser "desangelado". Sí, prácticamente tres cuartas partes de las mesas preparadas (que no eran sino unos caballetes, un tablón situado sobre éstas, y una cortina de color azul oscuro rematando el conjunto) estaban vacías. Ya desde ayer la cantidad de artistas sentados tras las mesas era especialmente baja, pero hoy domingo algunos no habían vuelto (bien porque eran de otras ciudades o países y debían marchar antes, bien porque no creían llegar siquiera a cubrir costes con el viaje y decidieron marchar a otras convenciones más importantes), y era un panorama bastante desolador.

—¡Átomo, Átomo! —una voz femenina me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Una voz que provenía de detrás de una de las mesas situadas en la parte central de la fila izquierda—. ¿La Gentle Colors que me has comisionado la quieres poni o anthro? No me lo especificaste…

Cejé en mi avance, y reculé hasta la artista que me había solicitado una contestación, la cuál no era otra que la gran Mimy Horny-Pony. Ésta era morena y de pelo largo y ondulado, de cuerpo ni muy rellena ni tampoco delgada, y con una estatura un poco más baja que la mía _(si yo mido 1'70m, ella debería tener unos cinco centímetros menos… calculando a ojo de buen cubero)_. La miré directamente a sus preciosos ojos marrón verdosos y, con una gran sonrisa, comencé a responderle:

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor una versión poni, y otra anthro.

La chica que estaba a su lado, quien era su mejor amiga, sonrió al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Mimy. Pero, al contrario que ésta, la sonrisa de la acompañante terminó estallando en una sonora carcajada, que si bien sonaba socarrona, tenía un marcado deje de calidez, como si ella fuera una madre riendo ante la enésima caída tonta de su infante rebelde.

—¡Laura! —expresó la dibujante—. ¡Por favor, no te rías así de la gente!

—¡Pero es que se nota a la legua que le molas! —le replicó divertida, haciendo un gesto que hizo temblequear su pelo negro con mechas rojas, hasta el punto que se le vieron claramente no solo los pendientes, sino la dilataciones que tenía en los lóbulos. Entonces se giró hasta fijar sus ojos verdes claros en mi persona—. Pues debo decirte, Átomo, que desgraciadamente no tienes ninguna posibil…

¡Dos dibujos, poni y anthro! —chillé, cortando su comentario, mientras me giraba, dispuesto a irme—. ¡Y lo sé, lo sé perfectamente!

Presto me dirigí hacia el jardín, sin importarme la respuesta que sin duda Mimy Horny-Pony me dio, pues sabía que, si debía conseguir el primer premio del concurso (un cuaderno firmado por los organizadores cuya portada era una Derpy curiosa hojeando un libro de fantasía) tenía que estar completamente centrado en una historia válida y de calidad indiscutible.

—¿Estamos todos? —Moekonya, una chica de sobre un metro ochenta de estatura, pelo castaño y liso que le llega hasta los hombros, algo corpulenta y con unas grandes gafas negras, estaba desarrollando su rol de maestra de ceremonias a la perfección—. Si hay alguien que falta, que lo diga… —definitivamente, este chascarrillo denotaba la animosidad de una chica a la que la expresión "más buena que el pan" se le quedaba corto—. Bien, creo que ya estamos todos… —declaró, al notar que yo estaba cerrando la acristalada puerta, para no molestar a los artistas que seguían dibujando a pesar de todo—. Voy a proceder a explicar las normas…

* * *

Sé que hice mi mejor esfuerzo, y tal es así que muchos de los presentes quedaron prendados de mi creatividad, pero quedar en el tercer puesto casi que no entraba en mis planes… al principio. De acuerdo, el ganador, sin duda alguna, logró esa vitola con un relato que, aún ajustándose a las quinientas palabras límite, nos sobrecogió a todos; y el segundo puesto, completamente merecido, debo reconocer que era muy superior al mío, por lo que me tuve que conformar con la pegatina de Derpy Hooves y el marcapáginas correspondiente al último puesto del pódium. Y, por supuesto, felicité con ahínco y sinceridad a los que se auparon hacia las dos primeras posiciones: McDohl, y el ganador indiscutible Sg91.

—Bueno, y con esto damos por finalizada la sección de juegos y eventos de la convención —dijo Moekonya, agradeciendo a los presentes, tanto a los escritores por dar una competición de calidad, como a los espectadores por los ánimos y vítores a los agraciados.

Ligeramente cabizbajo, procedí a volver a la sala de artistas… quizás encontrase algún adminículo o material de merchandising idóneo para volver a recuperar la animosidad del que siempre había hecho gala a la hora de interactuar con la gente _(una vez superada mi timidez, claro está)_ , cuando alguien llamó la atención de los presentes:

Quien quiera asistir al evento de cierre de la convención, que se dirija presto al Salón de Actos.

Esas palabras no hicieron más que azuzarme en la búsqueda de una última remesa de objetos de índole ponil, los cuales, al ser el último día, habían sido rebajados de precio. Con un rápido vistazo, localicé una bandolera de Sunset Shimmer (lo cuál resultaba extraño, sabiendo que es la "waifu" de Sg91) y lo adquirí ipso-facto. De igual forma, un par de figuras modeladas y pintadas por un artista holandés _(creo que era holandés, mi inglés es extremadamente penoso después de casi veinte años sin practicarlo)_ también cayeron: Derpy Hooves y Berry Punch… mi poni favorita, y la tercera en la lista _(¿Por qué veo tan poco merchandising de Mrs. Cake, siendo como es la mejor madraza de la historia de la serie?)_. Y, acto seguido, empecé a dirigirme hacia el Salón de Actos para ver la ceremonia de clausura.

—¡Átomo, Átomo! —habló Mimy Horny-Pony—. ¡Tengo ya el boceto de Gentle Colors anthro! —según me acercaba al puesto, pude ver la sonrisa pícara de las dos, tanto de la dibujante como de su amiga Laura—. Y es muy provocativa... —susurró, para que las palabras quedaran entre nosotros tres, como si fuese un secreto el nivel de picardía con la que plasmaba a todas y a cada una de las féminas a las que daba vida sobre el papel—. Espero que te guste…

 _Joder si me gustó… digamos que tengo suerte de usar pantalones que dejan mucho a la imaginación en lo que a entrepierna se refiere, porque habría sido plato de buen gusto que a un tío de cuarenta y dos años se le notase una erección al ver un dibujo de una poni… aunque fuese anthro…_

—S… Sí… —balbuceé, perjurando en arameo en mi interior para que la sangre volviese a circular y a proveer oxígeno y otros elementos necesarios al organismo entero, y no solo a un órgano en concreto—, me encanta… Es realmente genial. Eres una artistaza y una crack.

—Por cierto —Mimy hizo un gesto como quitándose algo de la mejilla—, tienes brillantina en la cara —entonces se mordió el labio, pensativa—. No me digas más, pero… ¿has conseguido un premio en el concurso?

—S… Sí… —volví a mascullar _(en serio, ¿era necesario responder exactamente lo mismo en dos frases seguidas? Maldita timidez, adecentada con un cerebro realmente limitado)_ —. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es que he visto antes pasar a Moe con un grupo de niñas; y estaba hablando sobre dibujos monosos hechos con papel grueso y pinturas de cera, y decoradas con cintas de colores y brillantina…

Por supuesto, la mente de Mimy es bastante perspicaz, algo que complementa al físico espectacular que posee, formando así un todo realmente deseable. Lástima que, como bien comentó Laura, está directamente fuera de mi alcance.

—El tercer premio —esta vez logré expresar de carrerilla la oración completa—, conseguí el tercer premio.

—¡Oh, eso está genial! ¡Enhorabuena, Átomo! —acto seguido se incorporó para darme un abrazo, pero a medio camino reculó, al darse cuenta de la brillantina que había por mi rostro y parte de la ropa.

—Gracias... —fue lo único que pude expresar, antes de alejarme del lugar rumbo al servicio.

Procedí a lavarme con fruición la cara y el cuello, sin preocuparme de que allí no hubiese toallas, sino un lavamanos de aire caliente _(después me di cuenta del error, y tuve que usar papel higiénico para secarme)_ , escruté directamente mi orondo cuerpo en busca de restos multicolor y, observando esta vez al reflejo de mi persona, el cuál me devolvía la mirada con unos hermosos ojos azulados, me peiné usando los dedos, adecentando de esa manera un poco el poco pelo castaño y liso que aún asoma por mi cabeza.

Mientras me atusaba, no pude evitar pensar en lo que había comentado Laura con respecto a Mimy. Probablemente ella ignoraba cuánta razón tenía, aunque el ámbito del problema no solo era con esa artista, sino con todas las mujeres. Ya lo dijo antaño mi abuela: "Como no adelgaces, las chicas van a huir de ti" y, aunque no han huido como tal, simplemente o tenían ya pareja, o yo les importaba entre nada y menos todavía. No, no es que siga siendo virgen, pero la cantidad de novias que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida han sido escasas… muy escasas.

—Pero en fin, la vida sigue, ¿verdad? —comenté a mi doble de más allá del cristal, el cuál me devolvió una mirada tan triste y pesada como la que sin duda yo debía estar reflejando.

Dando las últimas pinceladas a mi pelo, salí con rapidez del aseo y me dirigí directamente hacia la sala donde tenía lugar el evento de clausura, pero no pude sino asistir a las últimas palabras.

—¿Dónde has estado? —inquirió Volgrand, acercándose—. No importa… Ahora ve a por tu pareja, que la sesión privada para los exclusivos de la convención está a punto de empezar…

—¿Pareja? —pregunté, más hacia el aire que para alguien en concreto.

—¡Por supuesto! —se giró y miró de nuevo al interior de la sala, donde la gente estaba empezando a levantarse de los asientos—. ¡Todo el que vaya a estar en "ya se sabe qué", que venga a "ya sabe dónde"!

 _¿Desde cuándo han decidido que podían acceder al evento las parejas de los "elegidos"?_

—Es algo que hemos decidido a última hora —comentó Volgrand, respondiendo así a la cuestión que pululaba por mi cabeza _(¡Espera, ¿desde cuándo Volgrand es capaz de leer la mente?)_ , mientras me miraba nuevamente—, más que nada porque todos los agraciados, es decir, organizadores, benefactores, invitados y vencedores de las diferentes pruebas tienen pareja, y lo ideal es que lo que va a ocurrir sea algo que vean ambos miembros de la relación… Bueno, todos tienen pareja menos tú… Así que te damos la oportunidad de elegir a alguien que desee visionar lo que tenemos preparado ahí dentro, porque va a ser apoteósico, te lo aseguro. Pero debes darte prisa, que empieza en unos diez minutos.

Dudando aún de la situación, creo que hice un gesto de aprobación y, moviéndome hacia la salón de puestos, ya que era el lugar de inflexión donde podía escudriñar cualquier atisbo de posibilidad para encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente enloquecida o desesperada por "estar en el momento y lugar adecuados donde la magia tiene lugar" _(¡Ja! No supe hasta bastante después cuán cierta era esta apreciación usada para denominar al evento privado)_. Pero en cuanto vi a cierta persona, supe que de verdad ella iba a ser mi pareja… De hecho, _necesitaba_ que ella fuera mi pareja.

—Mimy —expresé, acercándome al puesto—, ¿te apetece ver el evento privado que van a poner ahora mismo?

—¿Evento privado? —respondió Laura, adelantándose a su amiga, quien le miró de forma reprobatoria.

—¿En qué consiste ese tal "evento privado"? —inquirió la artista, mirándome.

—La verdad… —un atisbo de duda recorrió mi cuerpo _(Espero que no se notase… O, al menos, no demasiado)_ — es que no lo sé… pero me he enterado que será de lejos lo mejor de la convención.

+Y sí —aproveché que había cogido carrerilla para situar las manos sobre la mesa, en un ademán claramente dominante—, estoy invitado a ese evento porque fui el máximo donante en el crowdfunding… y ahora me dicen que elija a alguien para que sea mi parej…

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! —la risotada de Laura atronó el lugar—. Anda, Mimy… vé con él —comentó en bajo, mirando a la susodicha—, que se lo ha ganado —entonces giró su cabeza para observarme—. Esto… va a ser un corto período de tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, unos quince o veinte minutos —respondí—. Media hora a lo sumo.

—Iré contigo, Átomo —dijo Mimy, mirándome de forma seria, pero a la vez maternal—, siempre que se trate de un momento. Así me despejaré de tanto trabajo, y ya terminaré las comisiones en casa, que las que quedan son todas por ordenador. Cuando vuelva, Laura, recogeré el material de dibujo —comenzó a levantarse—, así que cuida de que nadie toque las narices a lo que hay encima de la mesa.

—Sí, sí —contestó ésta—, que nadie se lleve nada, a no ser que lo pague… Y, ante la duda sobre los precios, debo esperar a que regreses. Anda, largaos los dos. Y tú —fijó sus ojos en mí—, no te recomiendo intentar nada impropio, porque desde aquí oiré el bofetón que Mimy te dará… y me veré obligada a dejar el puesto para "ocuparme convenientemente" de tus restos.

 _¿Qué ha querido decir exactamente con ese último comentario? ¿Me sacará a rastras del lío, o pateará mi inerte cuerpo hasta que se le gaste la puntera de la bota? De todas formas, respeto demasiado a Mimy como para siquiera intentar despejar esa duda..._

—Laura, eres una picajosa —comentó la artista—. Átomo es un buen amigo, y ya sabe que no va a conseguir que me enamore de él…

A pesar de esas palabras, me alegré como pocas veces lo había hecho en mi vida, ¡y es que la gran y espectacular Mimy Horny-Pony había accedido a ser mi pareja! _(Señor Átomo, eres el ser más patético del universo; es algo que deberías saber…)_.

* * *

Apenas llegamos frente a la puerta de la pequeña Sala de Juntas, nos tuvimos que situar en una pequeña fila, cuyos miembros que nos antecedían en ella eran, por decirlo de alguna forma, ilustres bronies. Moekonya con su novio Is-por, Pokelink con Nima (una chica fantástica, que lo mismo canta que escribe fanfics, y todo lo hace maravillosamente. De hecho, ganó el concurso de karaoke), Volgrand y su amiga Pandi (tan especial como Nima), Taila-Fox con su pareja (el cuál no conocía), Hot-Roder (otro fanficker, de pelo largo y liso, y de tonalidad negro claro) con su chica (de tez muy pálida, ojos castaños y pelo del mismo estilo que su novio), LloydZelos y una amiga muy especial _(es cierto, que encontró pareja al poco de terminar los estudios universitarios)_ … Y otros tantos que eran ligeramente menos conocidos por mi persona.

Y al poco se abrieron las puertas desde dentro, permitiéndonos así el paso. Por detrás de Mimy y de mí aparecieron una pareja más y Sg91, que acudió solo _(¡Juas, perdedor! Me ganarás en el concurso, pero yo te gano en cuanto a llevar pareja…)_ , pero que al momento se adelantó hasta situarse a la vera de sus grandes amigos Pokelink y Nima _(¡Pero ésto qué es! ¡Nos ha hecho una trece-catorce al resto de la fila! Menos mal que vamos a entrar todos, y hasta que no lo haga el último no empezará la función)_. Ya desde nuestra posición podía ver bastante decoración que habían instalado en el interior del cuarto, y debo decir que se veían muy trabajadas: unos paneles de fino aglomerado apoyados en las paredes simulando el paisaje que se vislumbraba en el Salón del Trono del antiguo y semiderruido Castillo de las dos Hermanas, unos parasprites de papel maché que colgaban del techo mediante unos hilos, una gran mantícora rugiendo de rabia hecha con recortables en una esquina… Y, en el centro de la sala (algo que vimos en toda su magnitud solo cuando entramos en dicho lugar) unas columnatas de cartón piedra pintadas, así como el "altar" donde estaban situados los Elementos en el segundo capítulo de la serie, siendo todo el conjunto un fantástico símil del vestíbulo de la serie.

Todos los presentes estábamos estupefactos, tanto por lo que nos rodeaba, como de la ilusión por saber en qué consistía el evento. Por mi cabeza se cruzó la idea de una Celestia y una Luna, ambas antropomorfas, que nos explicarían toda la historia, toda la biología y todos los aspectos curiosos de Equestria, entre otras cosas _(vamos, que dos chicas se disfrazarían de ambas monarcas y narrarían un guión aprendido de antemano)_ , pero pronto se vio opacado por un concepto más ambicioso… En vez de dos Princesas, seguramente las que harían el paripé serían las seis indiscutibles protagonistas de la serie.

Sin embargo, nuestros deseos se vieron oscurecidos por un cada vez más creciente nerviosismo de los miembros de la organización, los cuales cuchicheaban entre sí y manipulaban los móviles. Hasta que, poco después, Volgrand tomó el mando, al dirigirse a los que allí estábamos:

—Señoras, señores, distinguido público… Lamento comunicarles que falta gente que debía asistir, y ya hemos dado aviso para que asistan. De todas formas, llegarán una vez hayamos comenzado, porque debemos cumplir a rajatabla el horario que nos han descrito desde Estados Unidos, a pesar de que llevamos unos segundos de retraso —se dirigió hacia los demás organizadores y prosiguió su discurso—. Compañeros, demos comienzo al evento privado… Y que sea lo que Celestia quiera.

Los aludidos, raudos, destaparon uno de los cortinajes del fondo, descubriendo así un televisor y un equipo reproductor de DVDs. Los asistentes no pudimos sino sentir algo de desgana por la rotura de las ilusiones que, sin duda, todos habíamos albergado hasta ese momento.

En dicho vídeo se nos presentaron todos y cada uno de los guionistas y dobladores de la serie original, hablando en un perfecto inglés que Volgrand nos tuvo a bien traducir _(Muchas gracias, campeón)_ , dándonos todos y cada uno las gracias por ser seguidores de la serie; tras ellos siguieron los bronies más famosos del fandom (incluso apareció "The Living Tombstone" para la ocasión) hablando de sus vivencias y cómo el show les había cambiado; y por último nos mostraron los entresijos de la creación de la serie (con explicaciones del software utilizado, animaciones de gifs (con Twilight tropezando estrepitosamente al estilo Trixie Lulamoon), sesiones de voces, una canción de Pinkie Pie enseñando por un lado a la artista de voz y por el otro el fragmento del capítulo correspondiente). Por último, como primicia, apareció un teaser de la tercera y última película, en la que demostraron que conllevaba un trabajo enorme, a raíz de la calidad de los dibujos, de las animaciones, y del conjunto en general.

—Bueno, pues eso ha sido todo lo que ha dado de sí esta convención —dijo Volgrand, mirándonos a todos y a cada uno de nosotros—. Sé que probablemente esperabais otra cosa más… épica, pero espero que se os quite un poco el mal sabor de boca el hecho de recibir un diploma cada uno, firmado por todos y cada uno del elenco de la serie.

 _Bueno, algo es algo…_

Ya un poco más animados por esta última noticia, hicimos ordenadamente una cola para recibir el regalo de consolación.

—¡Ey! —chilló Nima, que fue la primera en recibir su legajo—. ¡Si está mi nombre puesto!

Rápidamente se formó un revuelo alrededor suyo. Efectivamente, su nick estaba plasmado sobre una línea de puntos, en una tinta que variaba de color según la luz recibida. Al mirar a los organizadores, vi que estos estaban manejando los papiros y organizándolos según el orden que teníamos cada uno en la formación.

—También nos los han enviado desde Estados Unidos —declaró una de las coordinadoras, al notar que varios de los presentes estábamos mirándoles.

 _Espera… ¿Eso quiere decir que en algunos concursos ya estaban decididos de antemano los ganadores?_

Fui a elevar mi queja a un nivel audible, cuando una voz acalló mi intención, una voz que provenía de fuera de la sala:

—¿Quién ha cerrado la puerta? ¡Dejadnos entrar!

Mimy, que era la más cercana a la puerta (pues a ella no le interesaba el asunto de los diplomas), procedió a abrir, solo para descubrir que el cerrojo estaba echado. Por más que lo intentó, le fue imposible accionar correctamente la manilla. Y lo mismo ocurrió con las otras dos personas que acudieron en su ayuda.

—¡Id a pedir una llave a recepción! —gritó Volgrand, situándose al lado de la entrada.

En ese momento casi todos los presentes empezaron a retorcerse de dolor, llevándose las manos a los oídos, mientras se quejaban amargamente. Instintivamente, los pocos que no adolecíamos de esa "experiencia" (curiosamente los de más edad), retrocedimos asustados, para vernos sorprendidos por un zumbido ensordecedor y constante, hasta el punto de casi volvernos locos. Hasta que, tan de repente como vino, el hiriente rasgueo auditivo cesó con un crujido, equivalente al chasquido que se produce en el oído ante el cambio de presión en las alturas. Y también lo hicieron el resto de sonidos, permaneciendo únicamente un pitido agudo (que bien podría haber sido un subproducto mental).

Abrí la boca y grité con fuerza, pero mis desfallecidos oídos no captaron absolutamente nada, aunque notaba en mi garganta el retumbe que producía el aire al atravesarlo. Asustado hasta la médula, observé al resto, solo para descubrir que ellos estaban exactamente igual… unos gritaban, otros pataleaban en el suelo, y otros intentaban destapar una posible obstrucción mediante la introducción de sus dedos índice en el canal auditivo. Pero todos (y ergo seguramente yo también) poseían unos carriles de sangre que salían de sus orejas.

Y uno (creo que HotRoder) levantó el brazo y señaló hacia el centro de la habitación, siendo imitado al instante por otros borrones (mi vista también se había visto bastante afectada). Al seguir la invisible línea que partía de sus extremidades, mi cuerpo terminó de helarse: un óvalo negruzco del tamaño de un huevo de avestruz, el cuál giraba sobre sí mismo, se hacía cada vez más y más grande, hasta sobrepasar a los pocos segundos las dimensiones de un humano medio.

 _¿Acaso había sido esa elipse tridimensional el causante del horrible sonido?_

Instintivamente retrocedí de nuevo, aterrado ante la sola idea de que ese espacio oscuro creciese hasta ocupar toda la habitación, aplastándonos en el proceso, si era sólido, o con más probabilidad atraparnos en su interior (pues parecía ser hueco, a pesar de que su interior no podía verse _(¿o era precisamente su renegrido interior lo que nos era mostrado?)_. Pero no me dio tiempo más que girar mi cabeza hacia la puerta (descubriendo que aún estaban intentando abrirla), cuando algo tiró violentamente de mí.

Debo aclarar que, si bien yo peso algo más de ciento quince kilos, bien podría haber sido mi masa de unos pocos gramos, a juzgar por la fuerza con la que fui zarandeado y elevado por los aires. En un intento por racionalizar lo que estaba ocurriendo, entendí que no había sido el único que estaba siendo sacudido, sino que todos y todo en la habitación también sufrían de ese horroroso y caótico vaivén desenfrenado.

Sin embargo, lo que en un principio parecía un anárquico desplazamiento, resultó ser un movimiento completamente ordenado. Girábamos sobre nosotros mismos (tanto de forma horizontal como vertical, e incluso diagonal), y también lo hacíamos alrededor de la infame rasgadura que había en el centro de la habitación (el cuál era ya del doble de mi tamaño), pero el movimiento, algo que supimos instantes después, era concéntrico. Sí, estábamos siendo todos absorbidos por lo que fuese "eso". Y daba exactamente igual que nos agarrásemos a las cortinas, a la manilla de la puerta, o a otras personas. La fuerza de atracción era cada vez mayor, siendo algo directamente proporcional al tamaño de lo que nos esperaba, el cuál no paraba de hacerse cada vez más gigantesco, como si fuese la boca de un hórrido monstruo que aspirase con ansias para deglutir con avidez la comida que tenía ante sí.

No cabe decir que, a medida que más nos acercábamos a nuestro punto final, no solo la velocidad aumentaba, sino que también el espacio disponible se reducía de manera drástica, golpeándonos unos contra otros de forma extremadamente dolorosa. Y más doloroso fue cuando nuestros cuerpos "contactaron" con el enorme óvalo, pues las partes que lo hicieron se vieron estiradas con aún más violencia, hasta el punto de sentir cómo nos desgarraban la piel, los músculos, e incluso los huesos.

Para cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, cerrándose de nuevo la elipse y dejando una sala completamente vacía, todos los que habíamos sido tragados por ella habíamos perdido la consciencia como salvaguarda ante la tortura y daño sufridos.

* * *

 **Mil millones de gracias a FHix y a ShadowFic, por el asesoramiento y revisión de este fanfic.**

 **Recomendaciones de ambos escritores:**

 **La vida es risa - FHix**

 **No es otra historia de humanos en Equestria - ShadowFic**

* * *

 **El Círculo de escritores de Sponish Herd se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:**

 **Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console**

 **Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith**

 **Saga de la Alquimia - Edo Nova**

 **La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y**

 **La roca - Sg91**

 **Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl**

 **Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark**

 **Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo**

 **Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand**

 **Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos**

 **La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc**

 **Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller**

 **Poemas equestres — MoisesR**

 **Diamante purpura — agu10play**


	2. 02 - La llegada

**CAPÍTULO 01 – LA LLEGADA**

Fue la punzada de intenso dolor en mi pie derecho la que desactivó mi nivel de inconsciencia, cuando caí sobre mis extremidades inferiores desde una considerable altura sobre un terreno, afortunadamente, más o menos blando; y fueron los incipientes golpes y arañazos en todo el cuerpo los que aumentaron mi percepción activa, cuando innumerables ramas crujieron y se doblaron ante mi paso en lo que parecía ser la ladera de una montaña; pero solo me atreví a entreabrir los ojos cuando mi cuerpo, ya maltrecho en varios lugares, yacía quieto y sin aparente peligro inminente.

Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo rodé un poco más sobre mí mismo e, instintivamente, me encogí en una posición fetal, sujetando con mis manos el pie afectado. Como consecuencia del agarre, y entre jadeos para intentar controlar el dolor, volví a girarme hasta situar mi cara ante la loma por la que había caído.

Fue entonces cuando terminé de abrir los ojos… y lo que vi frente a mí fue tan hórrido que mi cerebro no pudo sino opacar la sensación de mi extremidad y pasarla a un segundo plano.

Lo que yo había creído ser una loma resultó ser un entramado infernal de cuerpos humanos, los cuales no habían tenido la suerte de salir rodando, y lo que me había frenado en la caída no fueron ramas, sino brazos y piernas, que aún pugnaban por encontrar un lugar donde aferrarse para sacar al cuerpo al que pertenecían hacia la salvación.

Lenta pero incansablemente, una vez me recuperé de la impresión, intenté levantarme, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que el tobillo no estuviese roto, sino que solo fuese un esguince. Necesitaba salvar a todos los que conformaban esa cruel construcción, pues aunque mis oídos seguían recibiendo únicamente un persistente silencio, en mi interior podía escuchar los gritos y lamentos desesperados de los que allí estaban.

A pesar de ser celador (algo que me suponía un avance muy grande ante esta situación, pues había breado varias veces ante el sufrimiento de los pacientes y, por qué no decirlo, alguna que otra muerte), mi duda en ese momento era saber cómo proceder para desentrañar lo mejor y más rápido posible ese diabólico puzzle. Tenía dos opciones, y ambas parecían igual de extremas y peligrosas. Por una parte, podía empezar a tirar de los cuerpos que estaban abajo del todo, pero corría el riesgo de que mis esfuerzos fuesen en vano (porque no había movimiento alguno en esa parte de la colina), y además podía desestabilizar el equilibrio con la que era sujeta la parte superior, como si de una endiablada jenga se tratase; la otra forma, sin embargo, se me antojaba más peligrosa para mí, pues consistía en subir de nuevo la pendiente con mi pie fuertemente afectado, aplastando de nuevo brazos y piernas (y suponiendo que nadie me agarrase y me desestabilizase, haciéndome caer otra vez), para sacar a aquellos que componían la cumbre… y rezar para que nadie nuevo hiciese aumentar el número de cuerpos, o que directamente cayese sobre mí, añadiéndome de esa manera a dicha aterradora estructura.

Decidí efectuar la segunda opción, pues tras un rápido cálculo, la cantidad de personas liberadas se me antojó muy superior, y el esfuerzo efectuado mucho menor; por lo que comencé a rodear la marabunta de torsos y extremidades buscando un lugar más idóneo para subir.

Pude observar entonces, del otro lado de la enorme protuberancia, a Volgrand ayudando a los que, como yo, habían rodado por la pendiente _(Hmm… Si hubiesen caído hacia el lado por el que yo estaba, me podrían haber golpeado aún estando en el suelo)_. Me alegré enormemente por el encuentro, pues, aparte de ser una gran persona, Volgrand es enfermero. Es decir, si yo he estado codo a codo con el sufrimiento, y he hecho todo lo posible para evitar que los pacientes padezcan dolor, él está de sobra capacitado para no solo dominar dicho calvario, sino para extirparlo prácticamente de raíz. A su lado, Nima estaba de pié, llorando amargamente mientras daba la espalda al horrible amontonamiento humano. Y por detrás de ella (desde mi punto de vista), Moe intentaba animarla dándole un cálido y comprensivo abrazo, aunque también tenía lágrimas cayendo por su cara.

Me acerqué a ellos y, girándome hacia la macabra protuberancia, observé cómo desde la cima de ésta, HotRoder, LloydZelos e Is-Por ayudaban a los que estaban bajo ellos a incorporarse y, girándolos de forma conveniente, los conducían a los laterales para que ellos mismos bajasen por la escabrosa ladera. De esa forma, alrededor de la base no solo estaban aquellos que conocía en persona, sino también gente desconocida _(Quizá alguno fuese alguien famoso, pero en mi circunstancia actual prefería mantener ese desconocimiento general, por si acaso)_.

Presto me dispuse a recepcionar a todos aquellos que, aún bajando, estuviese cerca de mí. Al principio debo reconocer que fue incluso gratificante el poner a salvo a la gente _(¡Ja! Simplemente les ahorraba el último saltito)_ , pero pronto todo se volvió más monótono, al dedicarme exclusivamente a un trabajo mecánico, como era, reduciendo al absurdo mis acciones, recoger "pacientes" y colocarlos en el suelo (algunos de pié (lo que en mi mente tradujo como "gente en silla de ruedas") y otros echados ("encamados")); sin embargo, el hastío movimiento en el me encontraba inmerso dio otra vuelta de tuerca, y se tornó más oscuro cuando aquellos de la cima (que en ese momento ya eran unos cuantos más, pues unos cuantos valientes decidieron quedarse a ayudar, en vez de abandonar a sus congéneres) comenzaron a deslizar cuerpos que, por decirlo de alguna manera honrosa, poco estaban haciendo para mantener activas sus constantes vitales.

Por detrás de mí, Volgrand me tocó el hombro, se situó a mi lado, y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza que me indicó todo en nada… Bajé la mirada, en señal de aceptación, y no pude evitar observar que su brazo derecho poseía unas dobleces imposibles en sus articulaciones, así como una hinchazón en mitad del antebrazo, el cuál estaba algo oculto bajo un vendaje improvisado hecho con jirones de su propia camiseta. Con su brazo sano y los míos, hicimos lo posible no solo para recoger los cuerpos, sino para colocarlos en posición supina en el suelo y proceder a hacerles una reanimación. Afortunadamente, nuestro puesto de recepción fue rápidamente cubierto por bastantes personas que, recuperados ya de la impresión, se vieron sin duda fortalecidos por los esfuerzos que hacíamos entre todos.

"Al menos no está lloviendo", pensé, y volví a mirar al cielo. Éste estaba completamente despejado, mostrando la claridad del día a tan macabro espectáculo que a ras de suelo se estaba produciendo. Sin embargo, a pesar de hacer una temperatura más o menos agradable _(Resulta curioso, e incluso repulsivo, denominar algo positivo en el entorno en estos momentos)_ , no había viento alguno, como si tuviese miedo de acercarse a los entresijos de torsos y extremidades que nos rodeaban; incluso el sol parecía refugiarse más allá de tan ignominiosa montaña de cuerpos.

Pero nuestra labor salvadora debía continuar, por lo que procedimos a arrodillarnos junto a aquellos a los que debíamos tratar. Con una mirada, decidimos que primero yo haría el boca a boca, y Volgrand se encargaría de las compresiones torácicas (más que nada porque él, al ser enfermero, estaba más capacitado para ello), cambiando cada cierto tiempo para evitar el agotamiento extremo que la Reanimación Cardiopulmonar ejerce.

De improviso, el ensordecedor pitido volvió, envolviéndonos a todos en su agobiante malestar _(para ser más exacto, debería cambiar ese "malestar" por algo más acorde: "tortura inhumana que nos destrozaba los oídos y el cerebro")_. Y el portal se abrió de nuevo, expulsando un cuerpo muy reconocible (al menos para el grupo de personas que habíamos acudido a la Convención de Madrid)… y algo más. Por fortuna, el humano recién aparecido, quien no era otro que McDohl, bajó agitando los brazos, por lo que asumimos, cuando se estrelló contra los que estaban en la cima de la montaña de humanos, que estaba vivo.

Sin embargo, mi vista, a pesar del abotorgamiento que el persistente silbido ejercía en mi cerebro, se centró con nitidez en ese "algo más" salido de la grieta, que casualmente había caído a poca distancia delante de mí, y del que aparentemente nadie más se había percatado. Una pierna. O más concretamente parte de ella, pues el miembro apenas agrupaba el pie y la mitad de distancia hasta la rodilla; y con bordes que, incluso desde donde estaba, podía ver que no podía sino ser producto de un arrancamiento extremadamente violento, con jirones de piel y músculos por todos lados de la sección superior.

Y los gritos, los aullidos, las quejas y las lágrimas se hicieron plenamente audibles, en una demoníaca algarabía que terminó de destruir mi mente.

Y grité. Grité como nunca antes lo había hecho. Grité de rabia, grité de dolor, grité de pena y grité de angustia… Pero por más que gritaba, mi alma seguía ennegreciéndose.

Alguien me agarró del brazo con fuerza, y mi exhalación cesó abruptamente. Por mi mente pasó la imagen de quién podía ser el que, con ese gesto, había logrado apaciguar mi punto de locura. Pensé en Volgrand, en Moe, en Mimy, en…, y volteé la cabeza para agradecer, con una simple mirada, tal acción.

Pero no había sido ninguna de esas personas las que había aferrado mi extremidad, sino uno de los enésimos cuerpos que, a mediana altura, pugnaba por salir del horror. _Ni siquiera había sido consciente de haberme levantado y reculado hasta la aglomeración de carne._ Era una mujer joven quien había logrado asirme, y cuando nuestra mirada se cruzaron, me imploró piedad en silencio con su verdosos ojos, como si yo fuese un ser supremo capaz de salvar su mísera vida. _No, pequeña, no soy un dios sediento de sangre, o una entidad todopoderosa cuyo capricho actual degenere en tal sufrimiento y dolor; solo soy un ser humano, como tú, o como los que nos rodean a ambos. Un ser humano que ha tenido la fatalidad de entrar en un evento de una convención cuya consecuencia es este infierno. Un ser humano cuyo único delito fue seguir una serie de estúpidos ponis de colores chillones. Un ser humano que… ¡Que tiene los cojones como el caballo de Espartero y que te va a sacar de ahí, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta puta vida!_

Metí mi brazo libre por debajo de la fémina, buscando su otra mano, mientras mi cabeza, increíblemente lúcida, asentía en un gesto orgulloso. No sé si fue al segundo o al tercer intento de tantear el miembro correcto, cuando noté que había sido ella quien había logrado atrapar mi muñeca; y tiré con fuerza, dejándole tiempo suficiente _(espero)_ entre mis acometidas para reubicarse y propiciar una posición idónea para ser sacada de tal lugar.

Me eché tan cuán largo era sobre el suelo _(o más bien debo decir que me dejé caer sobre el terreno_ ), completamente exhausto. A mi lado se situó la mujer que momentos antes era un integrante más de la montaña, de lado y mirándome.

—Thank you... —murmuró.

Giré mi cabeza y le sonreí. Y no pude evitar observarle que estaba disfrazada de Rainbow Dash… o algo así. Posiblemente antes mostrase con orgullo sus trabajadas alas de goma eva, o su pelo y cola multicolor, pero en su cabeza mostraba una raída peluca barata, y tras ella apenas se mostraba un colgajo semiarrancado de color celeste. Pero mi atención lo adquirió su bajo vientre, pues se veía en un avanzado estado de gestación. Acentuando mi sonrisa, volteé de nuevo mi cabeza hasta observar el azulado cielo, orgulloso de no haber salvado una vida, sino (espero) dos.

El sol, que ya estaba en su cénit, incidió directamente sobre mí, y acogí su calidez con aprobación. Normalmente no soportaría contemplarlo sin una protección adecuada, pero esta vez, quizá por el hecho de estar rodeado de muerte y desesperación, me pareció que no brillaba tanto como para siquiera hacer entrecerrar los ojos. Incluso las nubes, las cuales estaban plasmadas en el aire de forma estática, no hacían sino acentuar la belleza de aquel firmamento, dando al conjunto un aspecto como si hubieran sido dibujadas por un niño pequeño sobre un lienzo de gigantescas dimensiones.

—Lo siento, Volgrand —susurré más para mí mismo que para ser oído por alguien ajeno—, pero no podré ayudarte… Creo que lo he hecho lo mejor posible, así que dejadme descansar.

Cerré los ojos y me recreé en el caos reinante en el lugar, atenuando mi respiración hasta conseguir un símil de tranquilidad. Mi camiseta, empapada en sudor, pugnaba por pegarse por completo en mi piel, así que, haciendo un alarde exagerado, separé la prenda y la dejé caer nuevamente sobre mi torso, logrando así que la única cosa medio molesta en ese momento desapareciese sin dejar rastro _(ojalá todo lo demás lo hiciese también)_. Y de esa forma, en medio de esa anarquía, encontré la paz que tanto ansiaba.

Los gritos que me acompañaban, y a los que hacía rato me había acostumbrado, cambiaron por completo, haciéndome abrir los ojos de nuevo. La montaña de cuerpos ahora era apenas una pequeña protuberancia inerte, y observé por primera vez que no era la única, pues por aquí y por allá había situadas prominencias de la misma naturaleza. Y giré mi cabeza, primero para observar a la chica que había salvado, solo para descubrir que ya no estaba a mi lado, y luego hacia el otro lado, donde la gente parecía huir de algo blanquecino _(por más que intentaba centrarme en enfocar al perseguidor, me fue realmente imposible, aunque sí descubrí que eran varias cosas blanquecinas las que causaban la nueva ola de terror)_.

Hice un esfuerzo titánico por levantarme de nuevo, pero aún seguía demasiado agotado como para siquiera incorporarme. _Quizá si me hago el muerto podría pasar desapercibid…_

Uno de esos seres blanquecinos se situó detrás de mí, y me miró directamente, algo que noté justo antes de invocar una magia horrible con el cuerno que le sobresalía en mitad de la testa. En ese momento apenas pude darme cuenta de qué era, pues aparte de mi fatiga estaba la dificultad de observarle desde mi posición, pero juraría que era un poni de color níveo enfundado en una armadura…

Y lanzó el hechizo sobre mí. Mi cuerpo, lejos de verse convulsionado, se mantuvo rígido _(¿o su rigidez se acentuó?)._ Tomé una bocanada de aire, para gritar, mientras le mantenía la mirada, observando algo que me resultó curioso: el equino no estaba furioso o lleno de rabia; sino que su rostro mostraba un gran apego de inquietud (por no decir directamente terror). ¿Qué le asustaba? ¿Ver humanos (unos seres que como poco debían ser de fantasía para él), o percibir que había tantos? _Pero el hecho de estar tan atemorizado no le había impedido disparar el encantamiento, al muy hijo de p…_

Y el aire de los pulmones no volvió a ser expulsado de mi cuerpo, al menos no antes de perder el conocimiento; aunque sí que pude notar, pese al agarrotamiento de mis músculos, cómo una capa acristalada semitransparente crecía a mi alrededor.

* * *

 **Mil millones de gracias a FHix y a ShadowFic, por el asesoramiento y revisión de este fanfic.**

 **Recomendaciones de ambos escritores:**

 **La vida es risa - FHix**

 **No es otra historia de humanos en Equestria - ShadowFic**

* * *

 **El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:**

 **Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console**

 **Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith**

 **Saga de la Alquimia - Edo Nova**

 **La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y**

 **La roca - Sg91**

 **Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl**

 **Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark**

 **Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo**

 **Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand**

 **Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos**

 **La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc**

 **Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller**

 **Poemas equestres — MoisesR**

 **Diamante purpura — agu10play**


	3. 03 - Tratamiento y determinación

**Nota: El símbolo "+" representa que el párrafo siguiente lo expresa el mismo personaje que el párrafo anterior. El símbolo "Doble mayor que", que es el oficial en español para reflejar este hecho, no se materializa en FanFiction. Perdonen las molestias.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 03 – TRATAMIENTO Y DESIGNACIÓN**

—Espere, este es voluminoso —comentó alguien situado (supongo) frente a mí—. Déjeme que vaya a por un compañero. Y si puede, manténgalo en este estado hasta nuestro regreso.

El sonido que mis oídos percibían desde hacía apenas unos segundos estaba afectado por una refracción acuosa _(Vamos, que escuchaba como si estuviese a varios metros sumergido en el agua)_. Pero incluso con esa dificultad no me costó mucho asociar el tono grave del mensaje con un ser de cuerpo masculino hinchado de músculos. Desgraciadamente, aunque tenía los ojos abiertos (algo que es inequívocamente palpable para cualquiera que esté reducido a la mínima expresión de movimiento dentro de una prisión de cristal) no podía ver absolutamente nada. Era muy posible que mis ojos estuviesen dañados por la fricción que sin duda ese vidrio de mi alrededor ejercía sobre ellos; o también era probable que la misma magia que me envolvió, cuando el poni unicornio soldado me lanzó ese hechizo, estuviese ejerciendo sobre mí, de alguna forma, un "estado aletargante paralizador" _(O dicho de otra manera, una especie de crio-extasis equivalente al de las películas de ciencia-ficción)_.

Sin embargo, como mi cuerpo _(afortunadamente)_ no sentía ni presentía daño alguno, utilicé mi mente para rescatar de mi memoria todo lo que me había ocurrido _(por supuesto, sin ahondar en los detalles, pues no es plato de gusto rememorar de forma pormenorizada el sufrimiento recibido por acciones tales como desmembramiento y rotura de todas las partes del cuerpo; o el hecho de conocer de forma adusta el hecho de haber sido uno de los afortunados que ha permanecido con vida, mientras frente a mí decenas de congéneres pugnaban por algo tan simple y necesario como respirar)_ , y me centré en concreto en el ser que me había atacado de forma tan gratuita. Juraría que era un poni unicornio con armadura, pero no un poni unicornio con armadura que se puede ver en todas partes de nuestro mundo, sino uno extrañamente parecido a un soldado de Equestria _(o del Ejército Real de la Princesa Celestia, o como coño se llame)_. ¿Era posible que efectivamente hubiese, o mejor dicho, hubiésemos recalado en el mundo donde Twilight y compañía tenían sus aventuras? _(¡Pues para lo que hemos sufrido, ojalá el evento de conocerlas hubiese sido hecho con disfraces baratos!)_.

El crujir de una puerta al abrirse captó mi atención, de tal manera que opacó el resto de pensamientos. Y mi cerebro formó la imagen de dicha criatura hiper-musculada saliendo de la habitación. Instintivamente comencé a contar los segundos que trascurrieron a partir de ese momento, aunque al llegar a "diez" dejé de hacerlo, pues por una parte no estaba seguro que mi apreciación sobre la medida de tiempo "segundo" fuese acertada en la ejecución; pero por otra parte, y esta más importante, la cadencia de la respiración de la que (supongo) otra criatura a la que iba el mensaje emitido hacía unos breves instantes se había alterado en demasía, denotando una mezcolanza de tranquilidad y nerviosismo a partes iguales. ¿O quizás había más de dos seres a mi alrededor, estando uno inquieto y el otro sosegado?

—Deberías estar centrada, Shiny Eyes —"¡Shiny Eyes! ¿¡Se llama como mi OC principal!?"—. Sé que es tu primer día en estas instalaciones, pero la paciencia es la base de la ciencia, deberías recordarlo —exclamó lo que indudablemente era un hombre.

—¡Pero doctor…! —esta voz solo podía salir de una fémina, a juzgar por el tono—, ¿no ha visto usted a esta criatura? —"¿Se estarán refiriendo a mí?".

—No le voy a negar que en principio parece amenazante, o incluso aterrador, pero nada más lejos de la realidad —el doctor debió acercarse a mí, pues el sonido que emitió se hizo más claro—. Permítame demostrárselo con una pequeña prueba… Por favor, ejecute el protocolo de diagnóstico preliminar.

Tras unos segundos de completo silencio, en el que un cosquilleo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, la mujer volvió a hablar.

—Tiene usted razón… La fisionomía no difiere en exceso de la nuestra, aunque sí posee unos matices característicos: sus patas anteriores son menos robustas que las posteriores, pero a su vez parecen como más flexibles…

—Garras —interrumpió el hombre—, poseen una especie de garras, aunque con características únicas… Las garras de los grifos, mantícoras y otros seres son finas y afiladas, preparadas para desgarrar la carne —percibí cómo ella ahogaba un grito de asombro y terror a partes iguales—, con unas uñas enormes y dedos acordes en diámetro; sin embargo, los de estas criaturas son diferentes, pues sus garras apenas poseen uñas, y los dedos son muy anchos, capaces de sujetar y aguantar objetos, bien sea asiéndolos desde abajo, por el centro, o incluso por arriba. Es una lástima que desde esta posición no veas la base de sus garras, pero te aseguro que son completamente diferentes a lo que hemos visto hasta ahora. Prosigue.

—De acuerdo. Con respecto a las patas posteriores, estas terminan en una zarpa bastante similar a las que tiene en los extremos de las patas anteriores, aunque presentan un aspecto más corpulento, posiblemente para aguantar el peso… —hubo un instante de silencio, que cortó ella misma— ¿es posible que esta criatura sea bípeda?

—Eres realmente perspicaz, Shiny Eyes, por eso mismo decidí incluirte en el programa como mi enfermera adjunta.

"¿Shiny Eyes es enfermera? ¿Pero no era orfebre en mi fanfic?"

—¡Por Celestia! —exclamó la susodicha, completamente asombrada—. ¿¡Ha visto usted el tamaño de sus atributos sexuales!?

"¡Por favor, deja de mirar ahí!"

+¡Son… Son extremadamente minúsculas!

 _"¡Puta!"_

+¿¡En serio puede procrear con eso!?

 _"¡ ¡Reputa! !"_

+¿¡Puede ser que hayan tomado un camino evolutivo tal que les suponga tener descendencia de otra forma, y que sus órganos reproductivos estén atrofiados!?

 _"¡ ¡ ¡Hija de mil putas! ! !"_

Una risotada fue exhalada por el hombre.

—Tranquila —declaró después de terminar de recrearse con lo comentado por su compañera—, simplemente este ejemplar no tiene características adecuadas para engendrar.

 _"¡Cabrón!"_

Ayer mismo adecuamos a un modelo de tez oscura cuyo miembro era mucho más grande y enérgico.

 _"¡ ¡Cabronazo! !"_

La puerta volvió a chirriar, y dos nuevas voces se sumaron a las que ya estaban, haciendo que todo tomase un nuevo matiz.

—Puede proseguir, Doctor Horse —exclamó el mismo ser que había abandonado la estancia—, ya estamos preparados.

Lo que aconteció después solo podría asemejarse a las sensaciones que se tiene al acercarse lentamente a la superficie del agua desde el interior de este elemento, cuando el aire que se mantiene en los pulmones es tan nimio que el acto de respirar o aguantarlo es imposible.

—¿Por qué no tiene ropa? —preguntó el último que faltaba por hablar.

—Es un procedimiento que estamos haciendo con todas estas criaturas —respondió el doctor—. Shiny Eyes, pare un momento de inocularle los hechizos de Clase A y respóndame una cuestión: ¿está viendo usted también el problema que tiene este ejemplar?

 _"¿Por qué me tratáis de manera tan despectiva, hatajo de mamones?"_

—Si se refiere usted a esa fea fractura que tiene en la base de la tibia y el peroné, también lo estoy percibiendo.

—Proceda entonces.

La sensación de agobio se convirtió en algo más escandaloso, al sentir cómo ya no eran mis pulmones los que necesitaban el tan ansiado aire, sino todo el cuerpo; o más concretamente, de todas y cada una de las células que poblaban mi estructura. Y ese sentimiento, con gran rapidez, se concentró en la parte baja de mi pierna derecha, a unos pocos centímetros por encima de mi tobillo. Entonces lo que yo tomaba como ansiedad pura se tornó en un calor suave _(en realidad era un calor grueso e incómodo, como el producido al ducharse a gran temperatura y que alguien acapare de repente todo el agua fría, dejando como resultado una rojez escaldada a poco que estuviese uno atento)_ , percibiendo cómo los huesos mencionados por la mujer llamada Shiny Eyes lentamente volvían a posicionarse, embargando en el proceso apenas unos pocos segundos.

—¡Santísima Celestia! —exclamó a voz de grito el mismo que inquirió por mi desnudez, provocando que la enfermera se desconcentrase de su ardua tarea, y provocando así que deslizase erróneamente (tanto en posición como en velocidad) ambos huesos.

 _"¡Bastardo apestoso! ¡Te juro que si me llegase a doler esto que me está haciendo, salgo de mi semiletargo y te hago saltar los dientes al grito de 'Hijo de puta el último' !"_

+¡Habéis visto lo pequeño que tiene el pene! —siguió hablando, sin importarle lo más mínimo que el resto no solo estuviese callado, sino manteniendo la respiración como respuesta por la indiscreción presenciada.

 _"¡ ¡ ¡Estoy rodeado de auténticos hijos de perra! ! !"_

—Esto… Siento mucho lo ocurrido —comentó el varón que había ido a buscar ayuda—, es un cadete de último año de la Academia, y este es su primer día —se tomó un segundo de silencio antes de continuar—. ¡Cadete, compórtese!

Un gruñidito de pena pareció ser la respuesta que el aludido expresó antes de callar definitivamente.

—Bien, continuemos… —esta vez fue el tal Horse el que rompió la calma—. Shiny Eyes, veo que ya has terminado con la fractura. ¿Ves algún problema reseñable más?

—No, doctor —contestó la susodicha.

—Perfecto, entonces rellene la ficha mientras yo aplico los hechizos de protocolo.

Por tercera vez, fui afectado por una sensación de ahogo, aunque esta vez se concentró en donde debería estar mi cerebro _(si tuviera uno, claro está)_. Por fortuna, esta vez duró unos pocos segundos, por lo que pude respirar con tranquilidad con gran rapidez _(bueno, si pudiese respirar, claro está… Esto… ¿Por qué estoy vivo si no estoy respirando? ¿Alguien me lo puede explicar? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?)_.

Súbitamente una sensación diferente acució en mi cuerpo, tornándose este último mucho más pesado (y es que hasta ese momento, algo que no había percibido hasta el brusco cambio, mi organismo se había notado mucho más liviano, como si de verdad hubiese estado bajo el agua), hasta el punto de presionar tanto mi piel como lo que ésta protege haciéndolas llegar a un punto realmente molesto (por no decir doloroso).

Y algo dentro de mí hizo 'click'. No fue una impresión tal como el que se produce en los ojos abiertos en un cuarto oscuro y alguien acciona un interruptor, sino más bien como el sentimiento producido en el sistema auditivo cuando uno se eleva a gran velocidad _(el cambio de presión, vaya)_ ; y es que la incipiente emoción recibida fue más bien agradable, pues percibí cómo mi alma por fin encontraba espacio libre para escapar de un desagradable cuerpo, para vagar feliz por toda la eternidad. Desgraciadamente, tan rápido como vino, el efecto desapareció.

Pero debo reconocer que a partir de ese momento dejé de ser la misma persona que había sido hasta ese instante. Pensamientos tales como asustarme hasta quedarme en el suelo hecho un ovillo, provocar una carnicería en el lugar donde me hallaba situado (una vez estuviese libre), o simplemente echar de menos a todos esos infelices que me habían acompañado (si me hubiese acordado de ellos en algún momento desde que tuve uso de razón en esta situación actual) se esfumaron. En su lugar, los pensamientos activos se centraron en tareas más lógicas del día a día; es decir, procurar hacer las cosas con un mínimo de eficacia, además de no morir en el intento.

—Listo —dijo el doctor—. Hechizos de protocolo A, B y C implantados en el hipotálamo del sujeto con un éxito del noventa por cien. Es hora de despojarle el escudo de paralización.

—¿Noventa por cien? —inquirió Shiny Eyes, mientras agitaba unas hojas, supongo que buscando algún dato en lo que debía ser mi ficha.

—Sí, sé lo que estás pensando —respondió el médico—. Es un porcentaje bastante pírrico, pero debo decir que me he encontrado con alguna dificultad ahí dentro —ante el silencio de la enfermera siguió hablando—; sin embargo, no es algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos… los hechizos se han adherido perfectamente, y eso es lo que cuenta. Dejo el resto a tu criterio, Shiny Eyes…

La aludida exhaló un gemido de afirmación, y nuevamente una tibia sensación recorrió mi entorno, aunque esta vez no se centró en mi persona, sino en el sólido que me rodeaba, haciendo que, de alguna forma, mermase al principio con lentitud, aunque seguidamente lo hizo a mayor velocidad.

Y entonces me vi libre. Y pegué mi primera bocanada de aire desde a saber quién cuánto tiempo. E instintivamente incliné mi cuerpo hacia adelante, dejando paso libre a las incipientes arcadas que acudían prestas y rabiosas a mi garganta _(¡Por Celestia, creo que estoy vomitando hasta la primera papilla que me dieron… Pero lo necesito tanto… Realmente necesito vaciar mi estómago!)_.

Por fortuna, o quizás estuviese todo previamente concretado, un barreño paró el constante producto de mis náuseas… un recipiente que, de haber estado intacto sería de un asqueroso color rojizo apastelado _(quizá para ocultar como buenamente pudiese las machas de sangre)_ , pero que actualmente su continente no era más que un collage amalgamado de colores parduzcos, a los que yo estaba contribuyendo de manera sumamente poco agradable.

Una vez saciado mi sistema digestivo por haber borbotoneado al exterior todo lo ingerido en otro momento y lugar, me atreví a entreabrir los ojos. Mi ropa estaba manchurreada de grandes salpicaduras de regurgitación, en parte porque el balde no poseía un tamaño ni forma adecuadas para albergar en su interior mi apestoso regalo; y por otra parte estaba mi ignorancia de la misma existencia de esa palangana… Aunque por lo menos seguía manteniendo mi vestimenta, lo cuál era algo que, aún siendo totalmente estúpido sabiendo que hacía unos instantes (o unas horas) me habían escudriñado por activa y por pasiva, me permitía conservar un hálito de intimidad.

—¿Ha… Ha terminado, señor… señora criatura macho? —una voz femenina me devolvió a mi ser. Era esa tal "Shiny Eyes" que tanto desazón me había causado, por lo que procedí a mirarla directamente a los ojos _(o a lo que cojones tuviese para ver)_.

Alcé la mirada, para quedarme paralizado instantes después… Ni siquiera fui capaz de llegar a cruzarle la mirada, pues me quedé embelesado (y a la vez horrorizado) al visionar su cuerpo. Era… era… era… Podría describir su torso de mil formas distintas, pero sé que nunca podría acercarme tanto con la descripción como definiéndolo con cinco seis simples palabras: _Era un puto cuerpo de poni_. Pero no un poni como los que se ven en ferias o en granjas, de esos que se llevan para que los niños (sobre todo las niñas) quieran montar encima y desear con todas sus fuerzas tener uno para toda su vida (o por lo menos hasta que se hacen mayores y pasan a tener otras prioridades); sino un cuerpo de poni exactamente igual que los de la serie animada de "My Little Pony". No sé cómo explicarlo, pero por un momento me pareció una broma de mal gusto, aunque por mi mente vino la apreciación de cierto soldado visto al revés mientras encendía su cuerno y disparaba contra mí.

Cerré lentamente los ojos, y los volví a abrir a la misma velocidad. No lo hice para descentrar mi mente ante un posible sueño inherente a una experiencia traumática como el que había vivido; sino que fue porque, de alguna forma, me vi como el centro del universo (con todos y todo lo demás rodeándome)… y me recreé en esa pírrica pero maravillosa sensación.

Quise responder a esa pequeña yegua, y esta vez sí que mis ojos incidieron en los suyos, pero ninguna palabra salió de mi garganta, por lo que procedí a gesticular con una afirmación de mi cabeza. Señal que fue interpretado por dos grandes manchas blanquecinas que, moviéndose por la zona periférica de mi visión, se situaron cada una a un lado de mi cuerpo, alzándome mediante un breve pero clarificador empujón.

Mientras seguía centrándome en la tal Shiny Eyes, quien por cierto era una poni joven (o quizá mediana edad) de pelaje gris claro y largos y sueltos crines amarillentos sujetos (al menos en su cabeza) por una blanca cofia, un rostro adusto y dejado se interpuso entre ella y yo. El médico, Horse, se acercó hacia mí con su rojizo y apestoso cuerpo semioculto bajo una nívea bata _(habría jurado que, de no ser porque caminaba perfectamente, y porque su forma de ser era menos condescendiente y más amigable, me hallaba frente a la mismísima versión ponificada de "Doctor House")_ y procedió a usar un otoscopio con mis oídos, alzando dicha herramienta con su magia, mientras uno de los dos borrones me giraba la cabeza de forma bastante nefasta y brusca usando a su vez un hechizo… y haciéndome descubrir que lo que había a mi alrededor eran dos blancos y clonados guardias ataviados con robustas armaduras.

—Perfecto —declaró el doctor, una vez me había examinado convenientemente—. Está listo, podéis llevarle a la zona de interrogatorios.

Un nuevo empellón me indicó que era el momento de marchar de aquél lugar, y de hecho procedí a ejecutar esa silenciosa orden, no sin antes, una vez me había acercado a los sanitarios, quienes aún permanecían en mi camino hacia la puerta del fondo, abrir la boca para expresar una enérgica pero solemne queja al procedimiento ejecutado hacia mi persona.

Pensé en hacerlo teniendo en cuenta el dolor psicológico sufrido, y también con respecto al inútil balde usado para parar mis acometidas vomitivas, pero me centré en ciertos comentarios descalificativos que merecían una respuesta apropiada…

 _Y vaya si serán apropiadas esas palabras…_

Miré nuevamente a Shiny Eyes, y pude notar que sus globos oculares estaban bañados en excesivo líquido vítreo, haciendo que sus ojos brillasen más de lo normal, hasta el punto de incluso verme reflejado en ellos _(Por favor… ¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que eso da verdadera grima?)_ , haciéndome comprender el porqué de su nombre _(A pesar de todo, podría ser peor, ¿no? No sé, algo como poner a una OC los ojos blanquecinos como si fuera ciega… Eso sí que da grima, ¿verdad, Señor Atomito?)_. Pero ese hecho no me acongojaría, pues estaba decidido a expresar mi queja más amarga y lacónica:

 _Y vaya si serán amargas y lacónicas esas palabras…_

—Lo importante no es la varita, sino el mago —fue lo que salió de mi garganta.

 _¡ ¡ ¡Pero qué putísima mierda es ésta! ! ! ¿¡ ¡ ¡Por qué he dicho esa gilipollez en vez de cagarme en la puñetera madr… yegua que los parió a todos! ! !?_

Un tercer empujón lateral me instó para que siguiese a la pareja de soldados, o más bien para situarme entre ambos, lo que hice sin rechistar, viendo que mi primer gran intento de queja había resultado tan estrepitoso como unos fuegos artificiales con la mecha calada.

—¿Qué ha querido decir con eso, doctor? —inquirió Shiny Eyes desde mi espalda.

—Creo que no es sino un producto evidente de su desorientación —contestó el aludido, situado a su lado—. Pero no te preocupes, se le pasará rápidamente, y no supondrá ningún problema para dos soldados, y más teniendo en cuenta la excelente dualidad que conlleva que uno sea unicornio y el otro pegaso.

Miré de soslayo a ambos guardaespaldas, y efectivamente tenían cuerno y alas _(bueno, uno cuerno y el otro alas… Aunque la verdad, a pesar de ser clones entre sí, distan de ser un alicornio dividido. Es más, no me extrañaría que cada uno conservase la mitad de cerebro de una de las Princesas)_.

Salimos de la sala, que no era más que un cuarto de paredes de piedra al que le habían instalado con inusitada rapidez toda suerte de aparatos mecánicos, y penetramos en un corredor de iguales características arquitectónicas, aunque con la sutil diferencia de estar iluminados por una serie de antorchas situadas en ambas paredes mediante una simple correa de hierro, y que daban al ambiente un tono tétrico y lúgubre, como si el conjunto en sí perteneciese a las mazmorras más infames de un castillo medieval.

Me permití voltear la cabeza para observar durante un instante la configuración de la parte que había quedado tras nosotros tres, y paré cuando observé la cara mustia que poseía el guardia alado, quien a su vez no apartaba la vista de mí. Sin embargo, logré atisbar que había detrás de él una fila de cinco puertas sobre el mismo muro a distancias equidistantes entre sí, habiendo salido los tres de la sala central.

Al mirar de nuevo hacia adelante, un bufido insistente salió del soldado pegaso, lo cuál me inquietó, pues algo en mí me alertó de un posible ataque por su parte.

—Bffffffff…. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! —terminó espetando.

—¿Qué ocurre, recluta? —inquirió el unicornio que tenía delante, parando y volteándose, obligándome con ese gesto a hacer yo lo mismo.

—Estamos… —comenzó a responder el aludido—. Estamos penetrando en el corredor… —me miró fijamente— ¿Entiendes? ¡Pene-entrando! ¡En el corredor! ¡ ¡Y por primera vez podrás llegar hasta el fondo! !

 _… No hay insultos suficientes en este o cualquier otro mundo para definirte, montón de mierda con alas…_

—Sabes que no me gustan los chascarrillos sexuales fuera de temporada —determinó el que me precedía en la comitiva—. Lo siento, debo disculparme por su comportamiento, extraña criatura, pero sin duda vuestra presencia en este lugar le ha alterado demasiado… y no es el único.

Procedí a disculparle, pero un nuevo codazo en mi espalda lo impidió, a la vez que me espoleó para seguir el camino, mientras el ejecutor de dicha señal volvió a emitir el bufido, aunque esta vez lo hizo con un ánimo más sombrío; y solo paró de hacerlo cuando llegamos al final del pasillo, en el que se encontraba una nueva puerta.

Sin embargo, entre tanto, y para abstraerme del molesto sonido, comencé a recapitular los datos que habían expresado los demás y que podrían serme útiles tanto en la situación actual como en las futuras. Mi cerebro descartó con rapidez el episodio (con su secuela) de comparativas de miembros viriles, pues aunque no soy ni de lejos Ron Jeremy, disto bastante de necesitar una operación de agrandamiento urgente; y se centró en aspectos verdaderamente relevantes: estaba rodeado de ponis con el mismo aspecto e idiosincrasia que los de la serie de televisión, algo que debería resultarme altamente chocante, pero que por alguna razón no lo hacía _(probablemente fuese parte del resultado de la serie de hechizos que me había implantado en el hipotálamo el medicucho ese)_ , aunque también era cierto que mis pensamientos más profundos y ácidos _(como este que estoy teniendo ahora mismo)_ no habían sido en absoluto cambiados _(mejor, así puedo expresar con libertad lo que opino de verdad sobre lo que acontece a mi alrededor)_ , siendo la explicación más plausible que esta parte de mi personalidad quedase dentro del diez por ciento inalterado. Y también pude ser capaz de conectar la idea de no haber sido el primer humano en haber sido 'descongelado' en el lugar, pues el tal Doctor Horse había comentado algo sobre un tipo de tez morena tratado con anterioridad a mi turno. Por último, estaba el hecho de ser custodiado hacia un interrogatorio…

 _¿Interrogatorio? Oh, no..._

Una vez cruzado el corredor, entramos en una nueva sala en el mismo orden de marcha, y descubrí que la capacidad de búsqueda de Feng Sui que gobernaba el cuarto sólo se podía determinar como 'excepcional', por no decir directamente 'más allá de todo lo imaginable': únicamente había, exactamente en la mitad, una mesa plegable y dos sillas situadas en ambos extremos, siendo una de ellas (la más alejada de mi posición) ocupada por una poni de tierra de colores apagados, así como un peinado lacio y anodino _(de hecho, era como ver una versión recolor de Maud Pie, cambiando el estilo de crin a uno ligeramente distinto)_. Ésta, al notar que no estaba sola, alzó la mirada y me observó con detenimiento, haciendo que un escalofrío intenso recorriese mi espalda.

Me senté sobre la butaca vacía a petición de la yegua (mediante el típico gesto) y, mientras rebuscaba en los papeles que tenía delante, carraspeó y habló:

—Me llamo Sour Cream, y soy la poni designada para hacerte una serie de preguntas —su tono insípido y carente de emoción alguna acentuó mi percepción sobre estar frente a frente con un recolor altamente desmejorada de la hermana de Pinkie, aunque debo reconocer que había una sutil diferencia que la hacía interesante—: Nombre o designación; y reláteme sus intenciones con respecto a este lugar y sus habitantes.

 _¿Así, tan directa? Creo que puedo permitirme el relajarme un poco…_

—Mi designación es "Señor Átomo" —contesté con bastante ánimo, aunque ligeramente molesto por un leve siseo en mi cabeza—, y mis intenciones son pacíficas.

—De acuerdo —comentó, sin alterar lo más mínimo su tonalidad—. ¿Y cómo piensa contribuir al bienestar de los demás, sin importar que éstos sean ponis, dragones, grifos, cebras, o seres como usted?

—Bueno… —dudé durante un instante, sin saber a qué se refería realmente, si quería saber sobre mis aptitudes, o bien sobre mis relaciones, así que decidí incluir ambas en la respuesta—. He realizado cursos de Electricista, de Programación, de… —a medida que iba relatando los diferentes estudios adquiridos, la cara de Sour Cream fue adquiriendo un semblante más y más de extrañeza, hasta que comprendí la verdad—. Bueno, son cursos que no tienen una utilidad real en este mundo —me expliqué—, aunque sí en el nuestro… —me quedé pensativo durante un momento, antes de continuar—. Pero sí que he estudiado para Celador, y también de Contable y de Auxiliar Administrativo, y fuera de ese ámbito, sé hacer bastantes tareas domésticas. De hecho, excepto cocinar, se me dan bastante bien el resto, así como…

—Suficiente —me interrumpió la yegua, con desgana, sin dejar que llegase a la parte de mis relaciones con los demás—. Veamos… —rebuscó en sus papeles—. Tengo información aquí sobre la historia de vuestro mundo. Y este está plagado de guerras y enfrentamientos, muchas de ellas, por no decir casi todas, carente de sentido. ¿Qué explicación me puede ofrecer sobre ésto, aparte del hecho de lo beligerante que es vuestra raza?

 _Tiene toda la razón, no somos más que una panda de bastardos envidiosos… si tomamos en cuenta el conjunto de los humanos… Pero si tomamos al azar individuos con nulo o escaso poder, la cosa puede cambiar, supongo._

—El poder, ese es el culpable —exclamé—. El poder y la envidia. Un país, reino, o imperio, pueden querer conseguir los recursos de otro, y para ello conquistarlo. Y también la religión, que en su nombre se han hecho barbaridades, desdeñando las escrituras originales, o sometiéndolas a un cambio tal que se justifiquen o demanden esos crueles actos. Pero esos son problemas de los altos cargos, a los que los demás nos vemos arrastrados. Yo no tengo poder, ni lo busco _(aunque si viene a mí no lo voy a rechazar, todo sea dicho)_ , y tampoco soy violento ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, soy incapaz de matar a una mosca…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ahora explíqueme, con sus propias palabras, cómo es que conoce tanto de nosotros, los ponis —en ese momento entrecerró los ojos y me miró con tal fijación, que pude notar cómo los rayos de luz que reflejaban sus ojos se endurecían e incidían en mí.

 _Ahora es cuando la cagas, ¿verdad? Vigila tus palabras, porque el destino de todos y cada uno de los humanos depende de ti, Señoritingo… Na, es broma; seguro que está cansada de que le respondan todas y cada una de las opciones que esa pregunta puede aportar…_

Sabiendo que mi yo interior tiene razón más veces de las que desearía, decidí hacerle caso y, por qué no, contestar de manera completamente sincera.

—Verá… —a pesar de todo, debía vigilar mis palabras—, hay una serie de dibujos animad…

—Bien, la serie —cortó de nuevo mis palabras, mientras apuntaba un simple grafo sobre un pergamino que acababa de coger—. Y por último… De dicha serie, ¿qué poni es el que más le agrada? ¿Y por qué?

 _Esa es fácil… Derpy Hooves, siempre Derpy Hooves… Esos ojos tuertos la hacen tan vulnerable que solo quiero achucharla hasta que deje de sentirse insegura… Y es tan adorable..._

—Así que Derpy Hooves, ¿eh? —Sour Cream entrecerró de forma picarona los ojos—. No eres el primero ni el último que ensalza su posible tara como algo admirable.

 _¡Ey, que no he dicho nada! ¡Espera! ¿Acaso…?_

El zumbido de mi cabeza cesó repentinamente. La poni de tierra que tenía delante de mí siguió hablando, pero no prestaba atención más que al tema de su afirmación con respecto a mi respuesta no hablada.

 _¿Cómo puede saber que Derpy es mi yegua favorita? Yo no he dicho nada, y en mi indumentaria no llevo chapas ni pegatinas de ningún tipo. De hecho, mi camiseta ni siquiera está estampada… ¿Es posible que…?_

El murmullo volvió de repente.

 _¡Rápido, piensa que estás danzando junto a Pinkie Pie en un campo de amapolas, estando los dos felices y agilipollados como si estuvieseis enamorados el uno del otro!_

Sour Cream dejó de hablar y me miró con cara de circunstancias, pero seguía sin prestarle atención, pues otra vez mi cabeza había quedado en silencio.

 _Creo que sé lo que está pasando… alguien está leyendo tu mente, Señoritín… y a no ser que esta que tienes delante posea un cuerno invisible, con toda seguridad sea el guardia unicornio que está junto a la puerta… ¡Zumbido! ¡Rarity, ¿me concede usted este baile?! ¡Da igual que sea un concierto heavy, déjese llevar por el espíritu del metal! ¡No zumbido! ¡Y entonces el tipo este pilla lo que estoy pensando y se lo traspasa a esta petarda…! ¡Guardia, eres un cabronazo y un mierdas!_

Apenas pestañeé para volver a prestar atención a la dama, un golpe en la nuca me desestabilizó. No fue un impacto violento o con intención de hacer daño, sino más bien fue un gesto corrector.

—Eso por insultarme —declaró el soldado al que momentos antes había dedicado unos cariñosos sustantivos—. Y sí, estoy leyendo tu mente, así que más te vale no hacer tonterías a partir de ahora.

+Sin embargo —continuó comentando, esta vez mirando a la entrevistadora—, como bien habrá podido comprobar por el hechizo de eco mental, este sujeto no representa ningún problema, más que la típica estupidez de un potrillo malcriado.

—Bien —la susodicha asintió, para guardar seguidamente la carpeta que tenía delante y sacar otra más abultada de algún lugar bajo la mesa que quedaba fuera de mi ángulo de visión—. Procedamos entonces al cuestionario de aceptación.

Abrió el citado portafolios y extrajo unos pergaminos, que procedió a leer manteniendo su atonalidad ya habitual:

—Por la presente me complace darle la bienvenida al Reino de Equestria y a sus Países, Reinos o Imperios aledaños. Ahora debe elegir qué lugar o población desea o se adapta mejor a sus posibilidades…

—¡Northwest Mines Town! —exclamé sin pensar.

Torció el gesto, y procedió a rebuscar de nuevo entre los pergaminos que tenía delante suyo, así como los que aún permanecían dentro de la carpeta.

—No me consta una población con ese nombre, lo siento…

 _¡Me cago en todo! ¡No existe el pueblo donde mis personajes no canon tienen sus aventuras…! Vale, personajes inventados en un pueblo inventado… ¿qué podía fallar?_

—Esto… Ponyville —musité, avergonzado por el infructuoso intento.

—Ponyville… Un lugar muy solicitado, la verdad. Aunque lógico que así sea, pues allí viven aquellas que en vuestra "serie" son las protagonistas —por primera vez sonrió, aunque lo que en realidad se mostró en su cara no fue sino un gesto tétrico y forzado—. Sin embargo, por increíble que parezca, aún quedan lugares por asignar… Lamentablemente, Derpy Hooves ya no está disponible, pues curiosamente fue la primera en ser nombrada. De todas formas, ¿tiene alguna preferencia?

 _Sin ninguna de mis OCs, y con Derpy copada, la cosa no pinta bien… Deberé echar mano entonces de mis otras yeguas favoritas. Sin embargo, no me convenció lo ocurrido con la familia de Scootaloo, así que quizás…_

—¿Scootaloo? —inquirió Sour Cream, volviendo a rebuscar entre su cada vez más alta montaña de pergaminos.

—Es una potrilla —respondió el soldado unicornio, haciendo que la yegua cesase en su quehacer.

—Potrillas no —replicó ésta, mirándome fijamente—. Ni princesas, ni potrillas, ni príncipes, ni potrillos. Una norma que habréis de cumplir a rajatabla. Ni estar con ellas, ni acercaros siquiera, a no ser que se os indique o permita lo contrario.

 _Joder, ni que fuésemos a acosarles o a viol… Vale, sabiendo cómo son algunos, mejor me callo… Buena medida, sí señor._

—De acuerdo —respondí—, mis favoritas, quitando princesas y potrillas, son Derpy Hooves, Mrs. Cake, Berry Punch, Trixie, Spitfire, Milky Way, Vinyl Scratch, Cheerilee, Gilda, Aloe y Vera, Roseluck…

—Milky Way es otro personaje inventado, ¿no? —interrumpió la poni—. No sé si lo he comentado antes, pero si son inventados, es porque no son reales, ni aquí ni en Canterlot, ¿verdad?

 _Touché._

+De todas formas, una de las que has pensado está libre, así que serás asignada a ella —agarró uno de los pergaminos y, con gran pericia, plasmó su firma en él, para guardarlo a continuación, ignorante de las ganas que tenía yo de conocer a la afortunada _(o más bien a la desafortunada)_ que tendría la dicha _(o la desdicha)_ de conocerme en persona.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de marcharnos —expresó esta vez el guardia pegaso, mientras se acercaba a mi posición.

—Eso, dejadme sola —replicó Sour Cream, con cara de circunstancias y un leve deje de molestia en su voz—. ¿Ni siquiera me vais a ayudar a recolocar los pergaminos? Es una tarea de gran envergadura para una sola poni.

Ante eso, el soldado alado empezó a reír a carcajadas; exponiendo una sola palabra entendible entre tanta algarabía: "envergadura".

 _Vale ya con la gracieta, ¿no? Seguro que te pajeas todas las noches con la almohada…_

—Esa ha sido buena —comentó el unicornio, haciendo que su homólogo soldado dejase de hacer ruido—. Muy buena.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió éste—. ¿Qué ha pensado?

—Básicamente ha insinuado, con gran lujo de detalles, una relación intraespecie entre ti y una hembra del país de las almohadas. Todas y cada una de las noches.

Lo que antes había sido un jolgorio a mi costa, se convirtió en un instante en un gruñido de molestia y ansias de venganza, que se vieron calmadas de forma expeditiva por el semental que poseía un cuerno en mitad de su frente.

Apenas salimos de la habitación, el zumbido, al que ya me había acostumbrado, desapareció de repente, dejándome en su lugar una sensación de sordera que me hizo dar unos ligeros golpes con la base de la palma de la mano en la parte superior de la sien.

 _¿Me estará leyendo la mente este estúp… estupendo guerrero unicornio?_

—Por si lo estás pensando —añadió el aludido—, no, ya no estoy indagando en tu cabeza. Ese hechizo sólo está permitido en la sala de interrogatorios… de momento.

Se paró y, girándose, alzó su cabeza hasta mirarme directamente a los ojos.

+Aunque ten por seguro que en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, tú, o cualquiera de los de tu especie, podéis ser escaneados, tanto mental como físicamente, por el bien de Equestria y de sus países aliados. Tenlo presente, porque no te lo estoy diciendo como una amenaza, sino como un aviso preventivo.

Esas palabras me dejaron pensativo. Y así seguí mientras enfilamos de nuevo el camino rumbo a la zona de las cinco puertas. "¿Un aviso?", "¿Estaremos vigilados todo el tiempo?" y "¿Es acaso una falsa libertad la que tendremos?" fueron las tres oraciones que revolotearon una y otra vez por las diferentes capas y extensiones de mi mente _(Bueno, en realidad es estúpido que estas tres preguntas se repitiesen una y otra vez. De hecho, demasiado estúpido incluso para ti, Señor Átomo… ¿Acaso no te estarás refiriendo a las elucubraciones y posibles consecuencias que sin duda generan dichas cuestiones?)_.

—… abultadas mamas superiores, por lo que estamos ante una hembra de esa especie… —la voz de Shiny Eyes, atenuada por la puerta cerrada, llegó a mis oídos y me sacó del ensimismamiento.

 _¿Mamas superiores? ¿Están viendo a una mujer? ¿Puedo pasar? No, no lo pido para recrearme la vista, sino porque… hmm… porque… Sí, porque podría enseñarles unas cuantas cosas que de seguro ignoran…_

—Esto… —me atreví a comentar apenas una idea rondó en la cabeza—, si sólo me ha leído la mente en la sala de interrogatorios…

—Eyup —espetó el guardia unicornio, cortándome.

—Quizá deberían saber que al menos yo estaba consciente de lo que estaban comentando a la hora de… "tratarme".

Ambos guardias se pararon, mirándome.

—La yegua se llama Shiny Eyes; el médico, Horse; y usted —señalé al pegaso— no paraba de hacer chistes con el tamaño de mi…

—Vigílale —exclamó el poni con cuerno—, voy a comprobarlo.

Y una vez dicho eso, se dirigió hacia la puerta más cercana, que resultó ser la segunda empezando por la izquierda, que entreabrió usando la magia de su cuerno.

 _Un momento… ¿no habíamos salido por la puerta del centro?_

—¡...antísima Celestia! —sin la puerta de por medio, la voz de la yegua que había en el interior de la sala se magnificó—. ¡Mire en su bajo vientre! ¡Es… Es un feto! ¡Y en avanzado estado de gestación! ¿¡Ha visto usted sus garritas!? ¿¡Y sus patitas traseras!? ¡Es tan adorable… y tan inocente…! Qué… Qué pocas diferencias albergan estas criaturas con respecto a nosotros… ¿Es posible que, librando algunas nimiedades del aspecto externo, sean equivalentes a nosotros? Me refiero a un paralelismo evolutivo tal que demuestre que el camino a recorrer sea el mismo para todos, con ligeros cambios específicos necesarios para el mejor desempeño de su existencia en un momento dado.

—También pienso lo mismo —contestó el Doctor Horse—. Es fascinante observar cómo la evolución entre estos seres y nosotros no ha diferido apenas, si nos referimos a la relación "aumento de masa cerebral" con "superioridad sobre el entorno". Sin embargo, solamente hay que observar un poco para determinar que hay diferencias notables, y no me refiero únicamente a las garras o a sus filosos dientes de carnívoro, sino al hecho de la ausencia de magia en su organis...

—Perdonen —expresó el unicornio a través de la escaso espacio que la poca abertura de la puerta permitía—. ¿Antes de entrar mi compañero y yo a la sala, con el anterior espécimen, dijeron algo sobre… ya saben…? —se apuntó con una de sus patas delanteras a la zona que había entre sus patas traseras—. ¿...del tamaño de eso? —tras un instante de silencio, roto únicamente por un sonido de aprobación, el guardia siguió hablando—. Pues que sepan que pueden oírles —señaló hacia donde debía estar el nuevo sujeto para "descongelar".

 _¿En serio no puedes abrir un poquito más la puerta? Me gustaría ver el panorama, y no me refiero a la chica que aún no está libre, sino a la cara que se les habrá quedado a esos dos…_

Antes de que siquiera me diese cuenta, el soldado unicornio había cerrado la puerta y, usando nuevamente la magia, volvió a abrirla. Por un momento pensé que se le había olvidado comentarle algo al médico o a la enfermera, pero por segunda vez me vi sorprendido por el mismo hecho, pues esta vez detrás de la puerta (que se había abierto de par en par) había una gran sala donde más humanos esperaban, acompañados por un gran número de soldados apostados junto a las paredes.

 _Espera… creo que he adivinado lo de las puertas. Debe ser un sistema de seguridad, y en realidad tras las cinco no hay más que un cuarto vacío, por lo que si alguien logra escapar se encontrará en un callejón sin salida. Entonces es el propio guardia el que, mediante un hechizo, abre un portal en forma de puerta hacia el lugar exacto de la sala que corresponde, o bien sustituye el cuarto vacío por el otro, trayéndolo desde su lugar original hasta ocupar el lugar en el que debería estar el otro… hmmm… demasiado jaleo conllevaría este último caso, tanto para esconder la sala original como para traer la nueva, sin contar con el hecho de que tanto ponis como humanos que estuviesen dentro se verían afectados. En cualquier caso, me resulta muy interesante la forma de asegu..._

—Bienvenido a Equestria —exclamó el unicornio, haciendo un aspaviento con una de sus patas delanteras a escasos centímetros de mi cara, para sacarme de la abstracción en la que me hallaba—. Ahora, si tiene a bien hacerme caso, proceda a reunirse con sus congéneres; pero recuerde que sus pensamientos y acciones serán altamente escrutados a partir de ahora.

Con paso reticente, y aún más duditativo del que hasta ese momento estaba, procedí a penetrar en la nueva estancia, que no resultó ser más que la zona de andén de una estación de tren, pues la pared que debía estar a la derecha (y que desde la zona del pasillo no podía visionar) brillaba por su ausencia, encontrándose en su lugar una parte despejada levemente taponada por el andén de enfrente, y separados entre sí por la vía de tren, el cuál se encontraba a poco más de un metro bajo nosotros. Y, con un zumbido, la puerta que había detrás mía se cerró y desapareció, denotando al momento la pared que siempre había estado en tal lugar al girarme.

 _Y la hora de la verdad ha llegado… Estoy solo. Solo ante el mundo. Solo ante esos humanos, y ante esos ponis. Y solo ante Equestria. Pero sobre todo estoy solo ante mí mismo. Debo hacer acopio de valor y demostrar al universo entero de lo que soy capaz de lograr con… ¡Eh, mira, ahí está Moekonya! ¡Y Nima también! ¡Yay!_

Me acerqué a ambas, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro (y debía ser un gesto contagiable, pues ellas hicieron lo mismo cuando me vieron), y nos abrazamos de manera grupal.

—Me alegra saber que estáis viv… a salvo… Que estáis a salvo... —expresé, con los ojos húmedos por el alivio de encontrarme por fin con gente conocida y buena.

 _En realidad me sentí aliviado por saber que no estaba solo en ese periplo, sino que todos los demás habían pasado por lo mismo… o lo harían en breve. Bueno, ya se sabe, "Mal de muchos, consuelo de pocos". Y es que cuando alguien se acostumbra a la soledad de su oscura alma, tiende a corromperse y fagocitar a todo lo que hay a su alrededor._

Sin embargo, cuando me separé de ambas, no pude sino percibir que estaban… ¿cómo decirlo? Cambiadas. Moekonya parecía más alicaída que de costumbre, y Nima seguía pareciendo un mar de lágrimas, pero el torrente de líquido que emitía era negruzco y apestoso. Era como si todo su interior intentase expulsar toda la hedionda suciedad que esos horribles seres habían introducido en su cuerpo con a saber qué propósito.

—Tranquila —acerté a decirle—. Estoy seguro que pronto estaremos todos aquí…

Por difícil que pareciese, los lloros que emitía aumentaron considerablemente.

—¿No te has enterado? —intervino Moekonya—. Ha muerto gente…

—Lo sé —respondí—, y razón de más para alegrarnos de estar vivos, ¿no?

 _Me encanta la sutileza que se destilan por todos y cada uno de tus poros, señor atomito… eres la dulzura hecha persona. ¿¡Pero cómo se puede ser tan cabestro!?_

Moe me sujetó de un hombro con un agarre firme y, mirándome directamente con un gesto distraído (aunque con un evidente esfuerzo por mantenerme centrado en el centro de su visión), susurró algo que nunca deseé oír…

—Sg91 ha fallecido…

Mi mundo, una vez más, se derrumbó como la enésima estructura de naipes con la que estaba construida. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, no soportaba creerlo…

 _Ahora ve y dile a Nima que debe ser feliz de estar viva, algo que un gran amigo suyo no ha logrado… ¡Eh! ¡Que era irónico! ¡No te acerques a ella, y mucho menos se lo dig…!_

Abracé a Nima y, aunque este gesto lo hice con pesar, también lo realicé con un respeto y un cariño que nunca jamás creí capaz de expresar. Y esta vez lo que salió de mis lacrimales no fueron lágrimas de cocodrilo, sino un goteo de lívida y cristalina agua salada; pues al contrario que ella, no debía permitir que la ponzoña que habita en mi interior rezumase y contaminase a los demás. Y, cuando noté el abrazo que Moekonya nos hacía a ambos, no pude resistir más y lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—¿Pe… Pero cómo…? —balbuceé, apenas me hube recuperado de la impresión.

—Fue cuando tuvo lugar la estampida —una voz femenina tras de mí hizo que me diese la vuelta. Mimy Horny-Pony, la autora de tales palabras siguió comentando—. Cuando nos persiguieron los soldados, solo pudimos huir como pollos sin cabeza —su voz sonaba átona y hueca, como si Maud Pie estuviese hablando desde dentro de un pozo—, y él, que iba en cabeza, tropezó. Los que iban detrás, simplemente no pararon, ni tampoco esquivaron. Supongo que tampoco les importó lo más mínimo, lo cuál es comprensible si tratamos de salvar nuestra vida.

Esa aclaración hizo que Nima volviese a llorar.

 _Un momento… ¿desde cuándo Mimy se comporta así? Ella normalmente es más dicharachera, aunque también tímida… y aunque es normal que Nima esté completamente abatida por la muerte de un gran amigo suyo, lo de Moekonya tampoco es lógico… es como si fuese Derpy… Espera… Espera… ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver los hechizos que nos han impuesto? ¿Es parte de su misión, o es un efecto secundario? ¿Y yo? ¿Qué me han hecho a mí?_

—Es… Es posible que esté vivo… —fueron las palabras que salieron instintivamente de mi boca. Después callé, analizando la frase completa en mi mente, mientras las tres me miraban con extrañeza—. Si solo ha tenido huesos rotos —esta vez el comentario expresado fue con convicción—, ellos lo arreglarán —señalé hacia la pared donde había emergido hacía ya un rato—. Yo tenía esta pierna rota —apunté entonces hacia mi extremidad mencionada—, y ahora está perfectamente… Es muy posible que estén ahora mismo curándole, y salga en cualquier momento…

La expresión de Nima cambió de forma brutal, esbozando primero y acentuando exageradamente a continuación una sonrisa esperpéntica, mientras una risotada ahogaba las últimas lágrimas que habían osado salir. Moekonya y Mimy Horny-Pony, por su parte, apenas soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

 _Pues lo de Nima tampoco es muy lógico que digamos… esa forma de cambiar de un estado a su contrario de forma tan acelerada me resulta inquietante, aunque también conocido… ¡Un momento!… Distracción y torpeza por parte de Moe, un "No me importa nada" por parte de Mimy, un cambio brutal entre risa y llanto en Nima… y yo demasiado calculador… Solo falta una pelea para que todo sean variaciones posibles de estados de embriaguez._

En ese momento, como si el mismísimo Discord se hubiese despertado de una siesta en el interior de mi cabeza, y después de rumiar la manera de _joder_ lo más posible a los nuevos visitantes de Equestria, lo llevase a cabo en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, un inconfundible sonido de empujón con golpeo de pared me hizo girar la cabeza.

—¿Acaso estás pensando en cepillarte a mi novia? —exclamó un chico de unos veintimuchos, levantando otra vez los brazos para un segundo empujón a un chaval de unos trece o catorce años, mientras era jaleado por una fémina que supongo era su pareja.

Sin embargo, el nuevo empellón no tuvo lugar, pues un aura de color magenta envolvió al hombre, haciendo que la joven cambiase sus jaleadas por chillidos de terror, para a continuación desaparecer en un hechizo de teletransporte semejante a las mostradas varias veces en la serie.

El autor del hechizo, un guardia unicornio, hizo una señal a sus compañeros, quienes procedieron a efectuar conjuros sobre todos los humanos, de manera grupal, hasta que los gritos de enfado y sorpresa se apaciguaron. _Aunque debo decir que a mí no me influyó en demasía, pues solo podía pensar en un "Que se joda" dedicado en exclusiva al aventador...Bastante había sufrido en mis años mozos las gilipolleces de los abusones para siquiera sentir pena por semejante imbécil._

Una vez todo volvió a la normalidad _(si se puede llamar así a la situación en el que estábamos)_ , volvimos a reunirnos en pequeños corrillos para seguir hablando. _Y debo comentar que los unicornios apostados junto a las paredes habían hecho demasiado bien su trabajo, pues al menos a nosotros cuatro nos costó retomar el hilo de la conversación, por lo que optamos por hablar de temas superfluos._

Un nuevo portal volvió a abrirse, y me fijé de soslayo en la chica que había alentado al abusón; incluso desde la distancia a la que estaba de mí, pude apreciar un leve brillo en sus ojos, contrastando con la apatía que sin duda los hechizos lanzados habían dejado instalado en ella. Pero quien apareció por el pórtico no fue su novio, sino una mujer que me resultó ligeramente conocida, por lo que comencé a caminar hacia ella. Y cuanto más me acercaba, más conocida se me hacía, y más teniendo en cuenta el gran estado de gestación que hasta un ciego podía apreciar: era la misma de la que hacía un gran rato habían estado comentando el Doctor Hooves y Shiny Eyes; y era la misma que había salvado de morir aplastada hacía quién sabe cuántas horas _(o días)_.

Antes de abordarla, sonreí abiertamente, sabiendo que tanto ella como el bebé estaban no solo vivos, sino también a salvo.

—Me alegra ver que estás perfectamente —comenté. _Je, un saludo casi calcado al que ofreciste a Moe y a Nima… eres un crack de la improvisación, Señor Átomo_.

—Esto… —musitó, dubitativamente—. ¿Gracias? —me miró como quien mira a un completo extraño, mientras se sopesa sobre sus intenciones—. ¿Quién eres?

—Soy… —algo dentro de mí me impulsó a elucubrar detenidamente las palabras a emitir, pues con toda seguridad de ello dependía algo de mi futu...—, soy el que te salvó la vida al sacarte de la montaña —mi sonrisa se acentuó aún más, convirtiéndose en un gesto esperpéntico.

La mujer preñada torció su gesto al oír esas palabras, y rehuyó la mano que, instintivamente, iba camino de reposar sobre su hombro en un ademán de amistad.

—Lo último que deseo en este momento es que me mientan de forma tan descarada —espetó.

 _¿Perdona?_

Ante mi estupor, ella siguió hablando, en un tono cada vez más adusto.

+¡Estoy harta de que venga una caterva de hijos de puta a tocarme los cojones, a mí y a mi pequeña!

 _¿¡Perdona!?_

+¡Bastante tengo ya con un ex-novio imbécil que no quiso saber nada de ejercer sus funciones de padre, así como una familia chapada a la antigua que lo único que querían era que abortase…!

 _Esto… ¿¡Perdona!?_

+¡Y ahora me viene un gilipollas diciendo que me ha salvado la vida para que se la chupe o para que me deje que me dé por culo!

 _Estoy literalmente flipando…_

+¡Pues entérate bien, tarado! —me golpeó la parte superior del pecho con su dedo índice, en señal reprobatoria—. ¡A mí me salvó un ángel! ¡Sí, un ángel! ¡Con su aspecto perfecto y sus alas de plumas blancas! ¡No un mierdas como tú, sino un auténtico ángel! ¡Así que aléjate de mí si no quieres que te patee esas putas mierdas de cacahuetes que tienes por testículos!

 _Vale, ya lo he pillado… Me faltaba la quinta personalidad adquirida por la borrachera: el ataque indiscriminado a todo lo que te rodea y no consideras amigo o familiar._

Lentamente, pero sin pausa, procedí a retroceder, sin dejar de mirar a la furiosa medusa que aún seguía deleitándome con vejaciones e insultos varios. Y así seguí, hasta que un insoportable pitido inundó primero mis oídos y después todo el interior de mi cabeza, haciendo que primero cayese en el sitio de rodillas, y después me acurrucase en posición fetal. Un pitido que era exactamente igual de persistente e irritante que el que tuvo lugar momentos antes de que, en nuestro mundo, se abriese el portal que nos engulló con enorme violencia. Un pitido que no era sino el resultado de la elevación al infinito del resultado cerebral que provocaba en mí la lectura mental.

 _Debo… Debo pensar… en algo inocente… ¡Pink Fluffy Unicorns... dancing on Rainbows…! ¡Pink… Flufffyyyy… Uuuuunnnnniiiiicccccooooorrrrrnnnnnsssss…!_

Todo a mi alrededor fue destruido en una explosión de negrura, a la que siguió de forma instantánea una implosión de todo mi ser.

* * *

—...Ya despierta, ya despierta —la inconfundible voz de Moekonya hizo que mi reentrada al mundo de la consciencia se acelerase.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y, a pesar del vaho ocular producido por la mezcla de los grumos del líquido vítreo y el descentrado de mi pupila, pude reconocer a mi alrededor no solo a Moe, sino también a Mimy. Me incorporé con dificultad, dado que el suelo bajo mis pies se movía ligeramente de arriba a abajo, así como mis glúteos, y descubrí, una vez medianamente recuperado, que estaba en el interior de un tren de vivos colores, sentado sobre un banco acolchado de rojo.

—Creíamos que ya no lo contabas —expresó Mimy con un tono bastante más vivo que antes.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —me llevé las manos a la cabeza, que aún seguía palpitante, como si un grupo de leones estuviese peleando en su interior para demostrar quién era el rey de la manada.

Moekonya, que estaba en el banco de enfrente, se reclinó hacia mí.

—Te leyeron la mente —susurró—. Todos los guardias a la vez. Y tu cerebro hizo "Iuuuuu – ¡POF!" —hizo un ademán con sus manos de algo cayendo y estampándose contra el suelo.

—Luego por lo visto se dieron cuenta de su error y nos empezaron a escanear los cerebros a todos —Mimy terminó la explicación—. Bueno, eso es lo que Moe dice que pasó, porque yo no sentí nada.

—Verás —interrumpió la aludida—, debo tener un super-poder o algo así, porque cuando alguien me lee la mente siento como un pitido agudo. Ya me pasó en la sala de interrogatorios, y luego en la Estación de tren, cuando me indagaron los pensamientos. Y sí, también pude oír cuando se metieron en tu cabeza… Era un sonido como el de una alarma.

Me acerqué a ella, percibiendo en ese momento que todo atisbo de despiste que había poseído en el reencuentro ya no estaba y, maldiciéndome a mí mismo por seguramente destruirle la ilusión, procedí a contarle la verdad:

—Yo también puedo oír ese pitido.

Afortunadamente el gesto de su cara, en vez de agriarse, acentuó más su sonrisa.

—Pues ya somos dos los que tenemos super-poderes —alegó, divertida—. Ah, se me olvidaba… hubo varias personas que desaparecieron en un gran "Puf" después de eso… un chico que se acercaba a un guardia, otro que se estaba arañando la cara,… y una chica que estaba a tu lado, mirándote con cara de malas pulgas… Sí, Mimy, la del inmenso bombo —volteó su cabeza hacia la dibujante—, vi cómo desapareció, y el efecto era como el que hace Twilight cuando se teletransporta.

Volví a recostarme sobre el asiento, y miré el paisaje a través de la ventana, hasta abstraerme de la realidad viendo pasar colinas y nubes de ensueño. Las mismas colinas y las mismas nubes que solo se veían en la serie de "My Little Pony". Y mi mente, curiosamente más preclara y cristalina que nunca _(¿Es posible que el "ataque cerebral" haya quitado la lona que me impedía ver la realidad del universo tal y como es de verdad?)_ navegó libre por el mar de los recuerdos, centrándose y analizando cuidadosamente cada detalle de lo ocurrido, desde que terminó la Convención y procedimos al evento privado, hasta la actualidad que me encontraba en ese momento. Y comprendí con todo el esplendor posible mi situación, así como la de todos los demás que iban en ese tren, ignorante aún hacia dónde iba éste exactamente.

—Por cierto, por cierto —Moekonya cortó el silencio que, sin notarlo hasta ese momento, yo había provocado—, ¿a quién habéis sido designados?

 _¿Designados?_

+Yo a Roseluck… —hizo un gesto de abrazo a sí misma, demostrando que no cabía en sí de gozo—. ¡Estoy tan contenta! ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad! ¡Desde el principio de la serie sabía que íbamos a hacer mil cosas juntas! ¡Plantar rosas, podar rosas, trasplantar rosas…, y todas las demás cosas que se hacen con las rosas! ¡Es guachi-pistachi!

 _¡Esa es mi Moekonya! ¡Me alegra muchísimo saber que ya eres tú de nuevo, con tus "guachi-pistachis" y "monosos" que te caracterizan!_

—¡Pues yo voy a ser compañera de la increíble Vinyl Scratch! —exclamó Mimy, en un tono de voz tan orgullosa que bien podría haber salido de la mismísima Rainbow Dash después de haber ganado el Trofeo de "Mejor Wonderbolt de la Historia".

 _Tal para cuál, la verdad… Al menos sé con seguridad que este tren para en Ponyville._

—¿Y tú, Átomo? —Moe se fijó en mí, e instantes después lo hizo Mimy—. ¿Con quién vas a estar?

 _Eso me gustaría saber… con quién voy a estar…_

Sopesé las diferentes opciones que yo había dicho a la examinadora, y las que aún eran posibles candidatas a acogerme eran demasiadas en número. Directamente no sabía quién podría ser la agraciada… _(¿O debía decir la desgraciada?)_.

Como respuesta a la pregunta mencionada, únicamente la miré y me encogí de hombros.

 _Hay muchas cosas que ignoro, y también hay muchas cosas que me aterran de todo ésto… Pero hay algo de lo que sí estoy seguro, y es que sea quien sea la yegua que me toque, le mostraré mi mejor cara, y haré todo lo posible para que mi convivencia sea como mínimo agradable._

Y con esa convicción volví a mirar por la ventana, para deleitarme con el bucólico paisaje realizado con trazos infantiles, mientras la conversación entre Moekonya y Mimy Horny-Pony se perdía, junto al resto de conversaciones del vagón, de mi ámbito de atención.

 _Sí, va a ser algo maravilloso… Espero..._

* * *

 **Mil millones de gracias a Fhix y a ShadowFic por el asesoramiento y revisión de este fanfic.**

 **Recomendaciones de ambos escritores:**

 **La vida es risa – Fhix**

 **No es otra historia de humanos en Equestria - ShadowFic**

* * *

 **El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:**

 **Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console**

 **Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith**

 **Saga de la Alquimia - Edo Nova**

 **La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y**

 **La roca - Sg91**

 **Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl**

 **Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark**

 **Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo**

 **Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand**

 **Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos**

 **La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc**

 **Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller**

 **Poemas equestres — MoisesR**

 **Diamante purpura — agu10play**


End file.
